How to be a Dragon - Human
by FutureDragon-2618
Summary: *I don't own the story, i just saved it, cause i knew one day this story will be deleted so i saved it in my files, for the future.* - This story is about Toothless and Hiccup who's having a special connection and very soon become a family, but all this becoming too much for one person and they must deal with it to protect their love and children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hiccup groaned. His shoulder was sore and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He heard the bed groan in protest when he rolled over which made no sense to him seeing as he was-as most would refer to him-a twig. Pulling his eyes open he looked around. Everything seemed to be good till he looked down at his hands...wait...hands?

In the place of his hands were black paws. And they looked oddly familiar. Like...toothless. Panic rose in his stomach as he jumped out of the bed only to tumble unbalanced onto the floor. Glancing back he saw that in fact he was still missing his foot which had led him to be a bit off balance. Where everything had been normal size before it was no smaller. His tail swayed back and forth as his as his panic increased causing things to be knocked over and broken. Where was everyone? For once in a long time he was glad he was alone. He would have time to think.

But that time was cut when his door slammed open to reveal Astrid. A very emotional Astrid. Many emotions flickered across her face when she saw the Night Furry. Worry. Anger. Fear. Confusion. Then anger again. "Where the hell is Hiccup?" She asked reaching for the ax she dropped when she walked in.

"Astrid it's me." Hiccup cried scampering over to her knocking everything over as he did. "Astrid it's me Hiccup!" But unfortunately all she heard were shrieks and groans.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HICCUP!" She screamed swinging her ax at him.

He was barely able to jump out of the way in time. But do to him now being a dragon found that jumping and running was a lot easier now. Smoothly he jumped onto one of the many rafters where Astrid couldn't catch him. "Astrid it's me!" he whined.

"WHER-" Before Astrid could finish yelling Toothless burst through the open door. The saddle on his back was beyond repair and Hiccup let out a soft sigh. He briefly wondering how the dragon had managed to do so much damage to it but that thought was pushed way by the relief that flooded into his body at the sight of his friend.  
"Toothless! That dragon! It did something to Hiccup!" Astrid scream pointing to Hiccup. Toothless merely huffed and jumped up on the rafter next to Hiccup. Confusion compelled Astrid to stop and think. Why was toothless being so friendly towards a dragon that did something to Hiccup.

"Toothless I'm so happy to see you!" Hiccup cried.

Happiness filled Toothless and he nuzzled Hiccup causing Hiccup to yelp and nearly fall off the rafter(three legs apparently was not got for balancing on a rafter).

"Toothless what the hell?" Astrid called. Remembering the blond Toothless jumped down from the rafter and stood before her. "He hurt Hiccup." she stammered when the dragon got closer

"Stupid girl this is Hiccup." Toothless growled flipping his head in a pointed gesture towards Hiccup. A loud thud rocked the house as Hiccup fell off the rafter and onto the hard floor. Toothless turned and stared at Hiccup concern clear on his face. Hiccup righted himself and stared wide eyed at Toothless.

"I can understand you!" He exclaimed.

"So you can!" Toothless said with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"WOW! this is so cool!" Hiccup exclaimed. He turned to Astrid and shrieked. "Astrid you should hear this. It's so cool!"

"She can't understand us." Toothless said with a smirk.

Hiccup not seeing the smirk sighed and stared longingly at Astrid. "So this is what it feels like to not be able to communicate. How awful."

"Yeah." Toothless said, nuzzling the teen-turned-dragon in an attempt to bring his mood back up, and turn his attention away from the blood and back to him.

"Eh-hem."Astrid cleared her throat. "Toothless we have to find Hiccup!" She said shooting a glace at the other dragon. Deciding till the found more proof that they should not kill this dragon.

Sighing Toothless grabbed Astrid and pointed to Hiccup. "That is Hiccup." He garbled.

Astrid looked from Toothless to Hiccup. "Are you trying to say that this other Night Furry is Hiccup?"

Hiccup and Toothless nodded. Hiccup relived and Toothless as if to say 'duh'.

"This is so weird. You turned my boyfriend in to a dragon?" Astrid groaned walking over to Hiccup and patting his head lightly. Hiccup purred happily at Astrids petting. Toothless growled and pushed his way between Astrid and Hiccup.

"Yo toothless calm down buddy." Hiccup said putting his paw against toothless. "She doesn't mean any harm."

"Toothless huffed "Your my Hiccup." He said puffing his chest up and glaring down at Astrid who had tumbled to the ground. "She can't have you."

Hiccup stared at Toothless for a moment before looking back at Astrid who had picked herself up and was now standing a ways away. He really didn't know what to do now. He had been turned into a dragon. Now what. He couldn't talk. He couldn't help people work with there dragons. What was he to do. Then the thought occurred to him.

How was he a dragon in the first place.  
"Hey Toothless? Why am I a dragon?" He asked his friend watching his reaction.

Toothless jumped and stared wide eyed at Hiccup. "Um...well I kinda...sorta bit you." He said flinching as he said it.

Hiccup stared at Toothless for a minute. "You bit me." He said. It wasn't a question. "Well why did you do that?"

Toothless was waiting for the explosion and the fact that he hadn't screamed at him yet was a bit disconcerting. "Um well. I wanted you to pay attention to me and so I kinda sorta..." He didn't finish. "I'm sorry." He said glancing down.

"So you were jealous." Hiccup sighed. "It's okay buddy but next time lets not bite me okay?"

Toothless nodded.

"So what are you to going to do then...if you really are Hiccup?" Astrid sighed sitting on a near by chair that hadn't been broken during the mornings events.

Before anyone could answer the door swung open for the second time only to reveal Stoick. The four exchange looks. Hiccup-worried, Astrid-shocked, Toothless-nonchalant, and Stoick well Stoick was shocked, worried, horror, and many more emotions flicked across his face till he settled with anger. But instead of it being towards Hiccup it was at Toothless. "What did you do to my son devil?" He asked in a low voice.

"Um Stoick...this is Hiccup" Astrid said pointing to Hiccup.

Stoick stared at Astrid as if she'd grown two heads. "Astrid what the devil are you talking about. That is not my son. That there is another Night Furry! How the devil can that be my son?"

Astrid glanced at Toothless and back to Stoick. "Um you know how I brought Hiccup back a few days ago? Well um...I'm guessing when toothless bit him it turned him into a dragon. I'm honestly not sure."

Stoick nodded as if accepting the answer. "Are you my son?" He asked turning to Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded vigorously.

Stoick stared at Hiccup for a few tense minutes till Hiccup began to squirm. Suddenly Stoick threw his head back and began to laugh. "You are my son! Well now Hiccup your going to be one of the beasties are ya?" Stoick pat Hiccup on the back before turning to Toothless, "You better watch over my son Devil. If you don't all skin ya and use you as a nice rug."

Hiccup could tell there was really no truth behind the threat but it got through to Toothless. The dragon nodded and nuzzled Hiccup and said, "Don't worry I plan to protect him with everything I am."

Stoick nodded once before walking out of the house and back to his chieftain duties.

A sigh went through the three. Astrid looked at Hiccup and Toothless. "So what are you going to do now?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After the events of that morning Hiccup was impatient for night to come. He never remembered a time when he wanted to just lie down and sleep so much. After his father had left Astrid seemed to remember that she was still mad at Toothless and decided to give him an earful. That day they found out how big a grudge Astrid could hold.

After Astrid stormed off Toothless insisted Hiccup try out his new dragon body.

"It seems your more interested in my being a dragon than I am." Hiccup had laughed as he pranced around the village. Toothless merely huffed and watched Hiccup as he got used to running around on 3 and a half legs.

When mid day came Hiccup went looking for Astrid(seeing as he nor Toothless could hunt and he was starting to get hungry) for some spare fish, and also try to convince her to take the ruined saddle of Toothless. After a half an hour Hiccup was finally able to get across to Astrid and she gave him fish and grudgingly took the saddle off Toothless.

The rest of the day they spent running around and napping.

Now it was around 11 and Hiccup was curled up pressed against Toothless. He'd never been afraid to be out at night but the thought of not having a safe roof and warm blankets was not very appealing to Hiccup. So now he was pressed as close as he could get to the other dragon and listened as Toothless purred happily till he finally fell asleep. Hiccup listened to the steady snores of the dragon and soon fell into his own dreamless sleep.

When Hiccup woke up he was cold. Shivering lightly he glanced around only to find Toothless gone. Worry began to nibble at him. Toothless couldn't fly so where would he go? Shaking himself, Hiccup began to aimlessly wander in search of his friend.

He began with searching Berk. "Toothless!" He called "Toothless where are you?" When no answer came he yelled louder taking silent satisfaction that he could now yell (screech) louder than even his father. "Toothless!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind Hiccup thought about how funny this must have looked to the vikings of Berk. A Night Furry walking around screeching every couple of seconds. They must have thought he was mental or something. But he needed to know the Night Furry was alright.

"Hiccup why are you screeching so much?" A familiar voice called from behind when he had reached the outskirts of the village.

Turning the dragon stared at the blond before sitting back and smiling. "Hi Astrid." He said waving. "I'm looking for Toothless have you seen him?" He asked his wings twitching in hope.

Astrid stared at him a confused look on her face. "Um Hiccup remember I can't understand you." She said smiling gently.

Now that got a stare from Hiccup. Moments later a scowl formed on his face. Then he was jumping around it what Astrid could only imagine was a temper tantrum. The three legged dragon jumped around screeching and growling angrily, smoke billowing out of his nostrils. Finally after a few minutes it seemed Hiccup had run out of steam. The teen-turned-dragon stood a few feet away from Astrid heaving deep breaths.

"I'm sor-" Astrid was cut off by a loud and rather desperate cry. Astrid turned at stared back at the village. Only moments ago the village was peaceful and quiet now it was filled with shrieks and desperate calls.

Before Astrid had time to turn back to Hiccup, Toothless dashed out of Berk and straight towards the two. Astrid barely jumped out of the way in time before a large anxious dragon pounced on Hiccup.

"Hiccup where were you? I've been searching everywhere for you?" The dragon asked anxiously before turning his attention to the blond girl. "What are you going here?" He demanded. Hissing he pushed the other dragon down against the ground (A/N:Hiccup is small even for a dragon) "Stay away from Hiccup he's mine!"

"Toothless I think your being a bit unreason-"

"NO!" He hissed at Hiccup, "Your mine! Stay away from him!" he screeched before jumping off Hiccup Toothless pushed the dragon away from the village, shooting glares at Astrid every once and awhile till they were completely out of sight.

Astrid watched in horror, then in rage. Toothless was hitting every single nerve in the blonds body. How could the stupid dragon be so pushing, so selfish, so annoying. Glaring she picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off. Damn dragon.

Meanwhile...

Toothless herded Hiccup to the gorge they had first officially met in. If Hiccup slowed his pace any Toothless would nip him instead of nudge. It was starting to get old. Did Toothless think he had some claim on him?

When they finally stopped Hiccup rounded on the dragon and growled at him angrily. "Whats wrong with you? Astrid was just being friendly!"

"She gets to close to you!" Toothless growled with the same amount of anger. "She's the one that thinks she has a claim on you!"

"She's my friend."

"A friend that wants to be more! She can't be. You don't belong to her. Why can't she play with her Nadder?"

"Maybe she wants human attention!"

"Well if you hadn't noticed your not human at this point!" Toothless growled looming over the smaller dragon.

Hiccup stared at the other dragon his mouth open in shock. Toothless could play dirty. Glaring Hiccup turned and walked to the opposite side of the gorge. Climbing onto a warm rock Hiccup curled up and glared at Toothless who sat glaring holes into the ground.

Back at Berk

The whole village had gone silent. From somewhere in the distance dragon screeching could be heard as clear as day. Not a soul moves. Until Astrid. Who ran towards Stoick.

"Stoick! I think that was Hiccup and Toothless. Do you think there okay?" She asked glancing away from the chief.

The chief glared in the direction of the shrieks. It had since gone quiet and the village had started up again in a more hushed tone as if waiting for the noise to start again. "What is the devil doing to my son?" Pulling off his hat Stoick ran his hand over his hair. "Can you keep an eye on them?"

Astrid nodded. "Yes sir." she said running off towards were she kept her Nadder.

Hiccup stretched and looked up at the dwindling sunlight. He had been so stressed that when he went to go take a breather that he fell asleep. Now much calmer he glanced around to see Toothless still on the other side of the gorge. Sighing he slid of the rock and hobbled over to the motionless dragon.

Toothless sat with his back turned towards Hiccup stating at the entrance of the gorge. "Toothless?"

Nothing.

"Toothless?" He said a little louder. Again no answer. Sighing again he went on. "Toothless I'm sorry for being...unreasonable. Can you forgive me?"

"Why? You'll just run back to her." Toothless said still unmoving.

"Toothless she's my friend!"

"Only after you became a dragon trainer." Toothless whined. "She like some many others only like you because your famous. I was your first friend. And your going to throw me away when that blond comes again. I'm not going to let them steal you. Your mine!" Toothless growled sitting up and giving Hiccup a hard stare.

"Toothless you'll always be my best friend."

Toothless huffed and let himself fall ungracefully onto the ground. Hiccup smiled and pushed himself against Toothless. Smiling at him he nuzzled his neck giving him a small purr. "I love you Toothless. And I always will. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A week had passed since Hiccup had been turned into a dragon. And he had been doing pretty well considering. Wanting to learn how to be a dragon Hiccup had started to hunt...sort of. Every morning and evening the forest was filled with loud cries of Hiccup not catching his meal. All though he would usually catch a rabbit or some other other woodland creature he always came back exhausted and grumpy. To which Toothless would lick him until he felt better.

"Hiccup do you want me to come with you tomorrow?" Toothless asked while grooming him after on particularly unsuccessful hunt. Hiccup had told Toothless early on that he wanted to try out his hunting skills, so he would be on hunting duty.

After a moments Hiccup shot him a small smile. He was tired of not catching anything so maybe watching Toothless would help him develop his skills. "Sure if you really want to."

"Good." Toothless purred licking Hiccups hide and shooting him a sly smile. "I'll show you how it's done."

Hiccup felt a bit uncomfortable at the look the dragon shot him. He felt that is he were human again he would be beat red. It seemed like since he had told Toothless he loved him the dragon seemed to be making passes at him. Licking him, biting his rump, everything. He really didn't know how to take it. His dragon was coming on to him. He loved his dragon but in that way? He liked Astrid...didn't he? When he really thought about it he liked her as more of a friend not as a love interest. She thought of him as her boyfriend and he just let her go along with it. He really didn't care. Snotlout could have her for all he cared.

Sighing he glanced at the black dragon that had resumed his grooming. The dragon always made him smile. He could forgive him a lot easier. All in all he liked the company of Toothless much more than any person. Smiling he let the dragon groom him till his hearts content.

Somewhere in the forest Astrid found herself very lost. The last time she had been to the gorge had been before the Queens attack and that had been over half a year ago, and she had FOLLOWED Hiccup. She didn't find the bloody place herself. Now she was alone and trying to find two dragons in a forest she didn't know her way around. Groaning she sat on a rock and glared at the surrounding forest. It couldn't be that hard to find a dragon in a forest...could it? Astrid felt like she was going to cry. Where was Hiccup? Stoick had asked her to watch over his son and she couldn't even find him! Was she really that pitiful?

Puffing out her chest she jumped off the rock with more determination then before. She was going to find the blasted dragon if it killed her. "HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK WHERE ARE YOU?"

Toothless lifted his head and gave an amused look towards the forest. Astrid was coming which meant Hiccup was going to go see her...that was if he heard her. Smiling he lifted his wing and smiled at the smaller dragon that had snuggled under his wing. Dropping his wing Toothless smirked at the thought of a clearly lost and flustered Astrid. Hiccup wouldn't be coming for her because he was sleeping. Chuckling softly to him self he licked hiccups head gently and listened as Astirds voice steadily got softer.

Light shown through the trees as Astrid neared the gorge. Finally. Picking up her pace the teen all but ran into the light. She was so exited. She would finally be able to watch over Hiccup like Stoick had asked. Excitement made her run towards the light faster. Instead of the gorge that she had intended to walk into she was greeted by the village. Berk. She had gone in a circle. She was getting nowhere. Falling to her knees she stared at the village in true disgust. After a few minutes of self loathing she stood and walked towards the village feet dragging and head hanging. When she reached the edge of Berk she was greeted by her Nadder. "Hey girl." She sighed. "Can you find Hiccup for me?" It was a pour mans bet but she was willing to take it. Maybe her Nadder could find the two dragons...just maybe.

The Nadder stared at her before cooing and flying off. Huh...It really worked. All she had to do was ask and the Nadder went off the find the missing dragon. Why didn't she think of that in the first place? Why hadn't she taken her Nadder along.

Toothless-who had since dozed-woke to the sound of flapping wings. Glaring he looked up at the sky to see a blue Nadder flying towards them. The dragon landed hard on the ground and stared at Toothless and Hiccup.

"So this has where you've been hiding out" The Dragon said glancing around. "Astrid wants to know where Hiccup is. She asked me to come find him."

Toothless nodded and picked up his wing. "He's right here." He growled giving the Nadder a tight smile. He was going to have to leave this place. He had to keep Hiccup away from everyone. Especially Astrid, Stoick, and other dragon. The rest of the people of the village didn't pose any threat to him or his Hiccup. "If you want you can bring Astrid so she can make sure he's okay." All he needed was for the other dragon to go, then he would wake Hiccup and they would make a run for it.

Nodding the Nadder jumped into the air and was out of view in a matter of seconds. Waiting a few second he then lifted his wing and pushed Hiccup till he woke up."Toothless whats wrong? I was having a good dream." Hiccup sighed looking tiredly at the other dragon.

"I forgot,...um I have something I want to show you. But we have to go. Now. Um You'll really like it!" Toothless flashed Hiccup a quick smile.

"Okay but does it have to be now?" Hiccup asked with a yawn. Toothless simple nodded and Hiccup nodded and stretched. "Lead the way Toothless."

And with that the two were off, farther into the forest than Hiccup had ever ventured. It was hard for Hiccup to run and ignore all the new sights and sounds without exploring them further. But the dragon wanted to show him something and he wasn't going to fall behind because he got lost while exploring some tree.

Hiccup was surprised at how fast Toothless was. Sure he knew he was fast but when he was running with him and Toothless was actually running-rather then prancing around trying to avoid Hiccup-the dragon was actually very fast. "Toothless slow down." Hiccup called slowing to a walk. It had been increasingly hard to run on 3 legs and he was about at his limit.

Up ahead Toothless stopped and looked back at Hiccup. "Hiccup are you okay? Is your leg bothering you?"

Hiccup sighed and sat back and stared at his missing foot. Growling he smacked at the where his foot would have been. He didn't let people know about it but it really affected him. He hated not having his foot. He couldn't run as fast and as far, or do many of the things that he used to be able to and it was very annoying. "I'm fine Toothless. Lets go." He sighed getting back on his feet and running after Toothless at a much slower pace.

Toothless slowed till he was trotting next to Hiccup. The smaller dragon huffed in silent aggravation, but other wise said nothing. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup affectionately, getting a soft purr from Hiccup. Toothless nearly moaned at how right this felt. Just him and his Hiccup trotting through the forest. Hiccup not thinking about Astrid and only focusing on Toothless his mate...that also sounded right. He hadn't told Hiccup for fear of rejection but he did give him hint. Strong hints he thought but he guessed they weren't strong enough. At this rate he was going to have to yell it out to him. Sure he was being protective but recently he had become a big pain. Why were humans so dense. He would have to tell get him to understand eventually, but how to go about that. He would figure that out later. Right now he had to focus on Hiccup and getting him farther away from the the village.

Toothless fell back a bit more and pushed at Hiccups rump. Hiccup turned and gave him an inquisitive look, before picking up his pace. Toothless gave on last look back before hurrying after his soon-to-be mate. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Morning fell across the forest shooting rays of light through the gaps in the trees. In a small clearing laying in a patch of morning sun Hiccup and Toothless lay cuddled close. It had taken them the rest of the day to find a suitable place to camp. They were close to the shore and Toothless had decided that in order to keep Hiccup safe he was going to have to take him to one of the surrounding islands. Which meant Hiccup was going to get his first flying lesson.

Toothless wasn't even going to attempt to fly. Even though dragons don't always like water that didn't mean they didn't swim every now and again. So he would swim, while Hiccup flew. Yawing Toothless looked down at the Hiccup and smiled. "Hiccup lets go catch something to eat, then we can head off again."

There was no answer. Toothless could tell by Hiccups changed breathing pattern that he was awake and he had heard him. So now he had to get the lazy dragon off his butt and going. Before Toothless could do anything devious he heard Hiccups complaint "Toothless why do we have to go again. I thought you wanted to show me something."

"I do but we have to keep going." Toothless said licking Hiccups ear.

Sighing Hiccup opened one eye and looked into the big green eyes that were Toothless. Feeling quite dejected, Hiccup pushed himself off the ground and stared at Toothless. "Well lets get this show on the road."

"But first we have to eat!" Toothless said all to happily (for Hiccups taste at least).

With another sigh Hiccup followed the larger dragon out of the clearing and into the thick brush. It only took about fifteen minutes for Toothless to find breakfast. A deer off in the caught Toothlesses attention and he dropped into a crouch. Hiccup followed suit watching the more experienced dragon work. It was almost like a dance. The deer would move and Toothless would move. Toothless knew exactly what he was doing. The black dragon crawled quietly through the brush, slowly getting closer to his catch. Suddenly the deers head jerked up and Toothless made his move. With one leap Toothless landed on the back of the deer crushing it easily.

Toothless looked at Hiccup and gave his a toothy grin. "That is how you catch a meal." Toothless said jumping of the deer. "Now, it's your turn."

"What my turn?" Hiccup yelped. "but I caught all that food for you and your not even going to let me eat without having to do work?" It was a lame excuse but dang.

Toothless smiled. "There is a herd of deer over there. Have at."

Hiccup growled and hobbled past Toothless wacking his head with his tail. Toothless purred and nipped Hiccups tail happily.

Toothless was right much to Hiccups disdain. A herd of deer was only a ways off. Sighing Hiccup crouched down and tried to copy what Toothless had done moments ago. It was much harder then Toothless made it look. Slowly Hiccup crawled towards the deer. Not wanting to go for something to large he found a young doe that was wandering around the edge of the herd. Flicking his tail he edged a bit closer. The deer shifted. He froze, after a fraction of a second Hiccup lined up his shot. He shifted his feet a few times then...

CRASH!

Hiccup was pressed down on the ground being licked behind his ear. Hiccup watched shocked and a little bemused as the herd of deer ran for safety. Turning his head he saw Toothless happily licking him a purr steadily building.

"Toothless what the hell? I was about to get breakfast".

"Oh I know but I couldn't let the opportunity. It was a nice view." Toothless purred sliding of Hiccup and resuming his licking but instead of it being his ear it was to his rump. Jumping Hiccup turned and stared at Toothless.

"Um toothless?" Hiccup stammered feeling blood rush to his face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." The dragon smiled walking towards Hiccup. Hiccup backed away from Toothless till his back was against a tree.

"Them...um...why are you looking at me like that?" Hiccup asked

"Like what?" Toothless asked walking around the tree.

"Like that!" Hiccup cried. Looking backed at Toothless. "Your looking at me like I'm something to eat!"

Toothless huffed a laugh. This was fun. His Hiccup was so dense. Maybe it was time to break his Hiccup now. Walking back in front of the tree he gave Hiccup a small smile before growling viciously at him. The smaller dragon jumped.

"Toothless whats wrong. I'm sorry if I offended you." Hiccup said cocking his head to one side. But it didn't seem to work The dragon growled again and took a warning step towards Hiccup. Hiccup was at a loss. Toothless was obviously upset about something and he was taking it out on Hiccup. Slowly Hiccup edges himself against the tree in an attempt to get on the other side, but Toothless was having none of that. When Toothless realized what Hiccup was trying to do he promptly put a stop to it but lunging at Hiccups head.

To avoid the attack Hiccup fell to the ground and looked up at the larger dragon who was making his way above the him. Hiccup froze when he felt Toothless climb on top of him. It seemed as if the world had stopped turning for a few seconds. He could feel a low rumble coming from Toothless that was definitely not a purr, but rather a growl. After a few tense moments Toothless seemed to relax a bit. The growl died down and rather than just standing over him he began to softly lick behind his ear.

"Toothless? Whats gotten into you?" Hiccup asked in hopes of a reply. But instead Toothless bit down on his ear. Not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough that it hurt. Hiccup jumped in surprise and yelped. "Ow Toothless! That hurt."

"I don't care." Toothless finally said around a mouth full of Hiccups ear.

Hiccup wanted to look at his friend. He was acting very strange and he wanted to know why, but it seemed that anytime he would try and ask Toothless got mean.

The grooming soon continued and a wave a relief washed over Hiccup. Maybe if he was good and did what Toothless wanted he wouldn't bite him again. But he was wrong. Hiccup could only stand so much grooming, so when he started to get bored he moved...bad idea. The moment Toothless felt Hiccup shift, he pushed his full body weight on top of the smaller dragon. He pushed down till he heard a puff of air, and a groan come from Hiccup.

"Your mine." Toothless growled his tail swaying back and forth like and angry cat. "My Hiccup. My rider. My mate."

Hiccup let that sink in. His mate. Mate. um...what?

Hiccup tried desperately to get out from underneath Toothless but he wouldn't budge. Hiccup let out a screech. "Toothless what in Thors name are you talking about? Your my friend can't we at least talk about this? Don't I get a say in any of this?"

"No. Your mine. I chose you. I need you Hiccup." As the dragon spoke his words lost there strength till the end was said in a sad whimper. "I love my Hiccup."

Hiccup wanted to scream and cry at the same time. He finally had an answer as to why the dragon was being such a prick in the first place. But now knowing he felt sad for the dragon. There were no other Night Furry's around and Toothless was all alone. What has he going to do.

"Toothless let me up." He sighed calmly.

After a moment that Hiccup guessed was Toothless thinking the dragon slid of him, still close enough to jump on him but far enough away that he had room to think. "Now Toothless," Hiccup didn't really know what to say. Toothless had chosen him as his mate. He felt like he should have been freaking out. But he wasn't he was calm. "Why me?" He finally asked.

After a moments pause Toothless smiled at Hiccup. "You are my rider. You helped me when you could have killed me. You are strong in a way that no other viking is. It makes me...mad to think about you not being mine." the last part came out a snarl and Hiccup flinched at the harsh tone in his voice. Toothless smirked at Hiccups reaction. "So. I've decided that I'm not going to give you a choice in the matter. You are mine and that's final."

Hiccup would have argued but the tone of Toothlesses voice was absolute. He was going to have to fight-which he was to much of a coward to do-or just roll over and let Toothless have his way. Hiccup stared at Toothless and sighed. "Well what happens if I get turned back into a human?" Hiccup suddenly asked a smile forming.

"It wont matter. You will still be my mate." Toothless said still unwavering. "We mate for life."

Hiccup's jaw nearly hit the ground. "Toothless!"

"There's no point in arguing the fact Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" Toothless growled.

Hiccup wanted to cry. With a glance and the dragon Hiccup hobbled into the brush. Toothless watched as the teen left. Anger raged inside him. That was not how he had hoped it would have gone but then again what did. Hiccup would have to get used to the fact that this was his fate. He knew it was selfish, and somewhere deep within him something told him it was wrong but he stomped the feeling away and with a sigh went after him mate. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Astrid wanted to kill Toothless. She couldn't find the chiefs son. This was reflecting poorly on her skills. Sighing He let her head fall into her hands. Why was a dragon so hard to find? "Astrid." a voice pulled her out of her out of her brooding. She looked up to see Stoick gesturing her over. Nodding she walked over to the chief and have him a weak smile.

"Yes Stoick?" She asked.

"Go get the others." He said before turning and walking away. "We need to talk."Astrid nodded and ran off in search of the other teens.

Once the other teens had been rounded up they headed towards were Stoick stood on a cliff that overlooked the docks. "You wanted to talk to us sir?" Astrid said clearing her throat.

"Yes." Stoick turned and glared at Astrid before turning his glare at the other teens who all flinched in turn. "As you all know Hiccup was turned into a dragon. Now he's gone with his blasted dragon. Astrid can't find him alone so your all going to go and find him. We can spare you in the village. Pack up and be ready to leave at noon."

The teens all nodded. "Yes Sir!" The said simultaneously.

"Good. Now go. Bring my son back."

Hiccup sat brooding in front of a large pond. Why had was Toothless pushing this on him? Sighing he hung his head and stared sadly into the water. Behind him the brush rustled pulling Hiccup out of his world of self pity. Turning Hiccup saw Toothless walk out of the brush a deer in his mouth. The dragon mad his way cautiously over to Hiccup before dropping the deer in front of him.

Hiccup stared at the deer then at Toothless. "Thank you Toothless." He smiled at the deer. At seeing the other dragon it seemed like all his anger and frustration vanished. If he really thought about it he did like Toothless. And in more than just a friendly way. The dragon meant the world to him. So why was this such a big deal. It wasn't like was was interested in anyone. He hadn't been and he didn't think he would be.

Standing Hiccup hobbled over to Toothless and nuzzled Toothlesses neck. Toothless purred happily and gave Hiccup a few licks. "So am I forgiven?" Toothless asked hopefully.

Hiccup laughed. "Yeah buddy your forgiven."

"And your...okay with being my mate?" Hiccup asked cautiously.

Hiccup glanced up at Toothless and tilted his head. "I guess. When I think about it it doesn't really bother me...I guess I was just a bit shocked and didn't know how to handle the situation."

Toothless couldn't help the purr that steadily grew louder and louder. "Good."

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut walked through the dense forest all but the first chatting away happily. Astrid was in to foul of a mood to talk much. She-the self appointed leader-walked with a scowl on her face. She would find Hiccup and his blasted dragon.

They had been traveling for half the day already. They had past the gorge that Hiccup and Toothless spent most of there time in and were wandering in to unknown territory. But they were vikings so none of them were scared at all. No they weren't!

"So Astrid since Hiccup is gone how 'bout you and I well ya know." Snotlout asked wrapping his arm around Astrid.

Astrid stopped and glared at Snotlout. "Back off! We're going to find Hiccup if its the last thing we do. So stop thinking with your-" she paused and gestured at his crotch, "You dick and start helping us look for Hiccup." Astrid growled making Snotlout back off till he was behind Fishlegs.

"Dang girl...um, chill we'll find Hiccup I was...um just...shoot." Snotlout faded out and Astrid shook her head. Men.

"So Astrid when we find them how are we going to get them back?" Ruffnut asked sauntering past Astrid and peering behind a bush.

"I don't know. But when we find them Hiccup is going to get an earful." Astrid swore.

"Yeah, you do that girl." Ruff chuckled falling back beside her brother.

Astrid sighed. Why hadn't she been able to find Hiccup the first time. Then she wouldn't be stuck here. She enjoyed being with the others but she would have rather been in Hiccups company. Her hands balled into fists and she picked up her pace. The other five teens glanced at each other then picked up there own paces to be able to keep up with the enraged teen.

Toothless sighed as he ran his forked tongue glide down Hiccups back. The two were cuddled against each other on a sun warmed patch of grass. After the events of the of earlier Toothless decided they would stay here for a day or two. He hoped that the vikings hadn't decided to come and look farther for them. He wanted time with Hiccup...alone time. But how was he going to convince Hiccup. Hiccup seemed a lot more willing since agreeing to be him mate but did he really realize what that entailed?

He hoped he did.

It was basicly dark when Astrid tripped. Tripped! Yes the great Astrid tripped. From behind her she could hear the snickers from her peers, which only seemed to flare her embarrassment more. Picking herself up she turned and looked at what had so rudely tripped her.

Tilting her head he stared down and the carcase of a deer. It looked as if it had been jumped on. But by what. There really wasn't anything besides dragons that could make that much damage on a deer. Then it hit her. A dragon had done this. Looking up she smiled for the first time since starting the trip.

"Guys come here." She whispered. The other teens stopped the giggling and walked over to the now redeemed Astrid. "Look at what that is." She said pointing to the deer.

"Yeah..um, Astrid that's a deer." Tuffnut said looking from the deer back to Astrid. " A dead deer."

"Yeah Astrid sorry to tell you this but that really is just a dead deer." Snotlout said.

Astrid glared at the group of idiots in front of her. "Yes this is a dead dear but look at it. It's been crushed. It's legs are broken like something really, really big landed on it. What is big enough to land on a deer and crush it...besides a viking?"

"OH, OH! I know this one!" Fishlegs said excitedly. "A dragon! It was a dragon."

"Good thank you Fishlegs." Astrid smiled "This must have been killed around this morning, and I'm betting it's either Hiccup or Toothless." Astrid couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. They must be getting close.

"So you think this is from Toothless or Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked looking at the deer. "Cool. That means were close."

Astrid nodded. "Lets get going."

But before any of the teens could move the silence of the night by a loud shriek that was followed my a strange sounding groan. All five vikings jumped. "Um what was that?" Fishlegs asked his tone colored with worry.

"I have no idea." Astrid whispered. Before she could say anymore they heard another groan, then the sound of a tree falling in the distance. "But what ever it is we have to find it." Astrid said squinting in the dark. "C'mon."

The other teens followed after Astrid towards the loud sounds. The closer they got the less they wanted to be there. Astrid came to a stop and gestured for the others to do the same. "The noise is coming from there." She said gesturing towards the brush. "We have to be quite. We don't want to scare whatever is in there."

The other four nodded. It took a few moments but they were soon in a position where they could all see into the clearing when a few branches were move. "Are you ready?" Astrid asked getting her hands in position. The other nodded and did the same. "Now!"

The five teens pushed branched away and gazed into the clearing. Unfortunately they hadn't expected to see what they say. In a patch of moonlight were Hiccup and Toothless in a very compromised position, doing something that none of the teens even wanted to think about. Drawing there hands away they all glanced at each others bright red faces. "Um...that wasn't what I expected to see..." Snotlout stammered glancing back.

"Not. At. All." Tuff agreed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The teens were to wrapped up in there own shock that they didn't realize that the forest had completely fallen silent, until two very angry growls sounded behind them. All five teens turned to see two pairs off green eyes-one dark and the other light-glaring at them.

"Um...hey Hiccup...Toothless?" Tuffnut gulped.

Instead of a friendly greeting by either dragon, the growling only seemed to get louder. "Hiccup buddy it's us. Um were sorry for interrupting your..um...time?" Snotlout stammered. Not the brightest thing he could have said.

Toothlesses eyes widened before a feral snarl came from him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The larger dragon pushed past Hiccup and towards the viking teens. He was almost on them when Hiccup jumped in front of the charging dragon effectively stopping him. The two seemed to be having a heated conversation that Hiccup seemed to have won because Toothless glanced around Hiccup and growled at the teens before Hiccup snapped at him missing his snout be an inch. Obviously a warning to back off. The teens all breathed a sigh of relief. They had a dragon on there side so they were good. The teens watched as Toothless shot Hiccup another glance before backing off. Instead of Hiccup turning and flashing his big green eyes and a smile the dragon they thought was on there side turned and stormed towards the teens growling and shrieking angrily.

"Guys back off. Let me handle this." Astrid said taking a step towards Hiccup. Another not so bright idea. When the two came nose to nose they stared each other down for a few tense moments. The two glared each other down before Astrid sighed and reached towards Hiccup. "Hiccup, you don't have to get so mad...we didn't mean to-"

Before she could finish her sentence Hiccup drew a deep breath and let out a rage filled shriek with knocked Astrid back. The other five viking teens stood in stunned silence and Hiccup jumped on there self appointed leader effectively pinning her to the ground. Again Hiccup shrieked angrily at the teen before jumping off and dashing into the forest followed by a smug looking Toothless.

A shocked and shaken Astrid pushed herself off the ground and stared after the dragons. Shaking her head she glanced back at the others who had the same look of shock on there faces. "Um Astrid...was that what was suppose to happen?" Fishlegs asked quietly.

"No Fishlegs, It wasn't"

T/H

Hiccup stormed throught the clearing angrily. He didn't know exactly why he was so angry but he was. Toothless was going to take care of it but he just felt so angry. It felt like he was about to explode. Hiccup screeched before letting a purplish-blue ball of fire fly from his mouth and hit a tree. It didn't even register to him that he blew fire. He was so mad the rims of his vision were giving off a faint red glow. Toothless watched as Hiccup stormed back and forth angrily. He had been pissed yes, but he hadn't expected Hiccup to be so angry about it. He practically had to force Hiccup into it in the first place and now Hiccup looked about ready to kill.

Having enough of Hiccups pacing Toothless jumped up and caught Hiccup by the tail. Hiccup whirled around and glared as Toothless. "What?" He hissed. Wordlessly Toothless gestured with his head for Hiccup to follow. With a sigh Hiccup followed Toothless into the forest.  
After about an hour of walking Toothless fell into step with Hiccup. The silence had been killing him and he was worried about his mate. "Are you okay?" Toothless asked nuzzling Hiccup gently.

Hiccup didn't answer immediately. "I guess." He finally said pressing himself a bit closer to the other dragon. After a few more moments of silence Hiccup stopped and stared at Toothless. "Toothless what was that about? I've never felt so mad before."  
Toothless laughed. "From what I've heard its not uncommon for...the...um." Hiccup stared at Toothless earnestly.

"Well?"

"Well the less dominant partner to react the way you did when interrupted in such a manner. It made perfect sense although I would have rather taken care of them." Toothless explained plopping down and pulling Hiccup down next to him.

"Huh...I guess that makes sense."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Toothless thought Hiccup had fallen asleep when finally Hiccup spoke up. "Hey Toothless? Do...um...do you think we could try again?"

Toothless nearly jumped out of his skin. He had to keep himself in check. He had hoped Hiccup would bring it up. He didn't want to push Hiccup to much. "If you really want to." Toothless said trying to sound indifferent.

Apparently it worked. "Oh...if you don't want to we don't have to..." Hiccup said clearly embarrassed. Toothless could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"No I don't mind." Toothless almost shouted as he pushing Hiccup up.

"Good." Hiccup purred 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

VT

After Hiccup had blown up at the five teens it had taken them a day and a half to find them again. The two seemed to have taken up residence in a cave that was mad up of haphazardly placed rocks, and even though they didn't have to follow them, they were still very cautious about the way they did things. Instead of watching them in larger groups they would take turns with two or three at a time.

They were also careful not to watch them at duck and night. They really didn't want a repeat of what happened before. So when dusk came around the teens would go back to the camp they set up a half a mile away from the two dragons.

Morning found Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut sitting around there makeshift fire pit chatting as they waited for Astrid to return. Astrid had wandered off claiming she wanted to think about a way to get Hiccup to come back to Berk. She claimed Stoick would be a lot happier if his son was closer to home, but the four teens suspected she had something else on her mind.

"Dude Astrid'll come around." Snotlout bragged happily to Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Wow, really?" Ruffnut laughed shaking her head clearly not agreeing with him. "You really think Astrid will choose you over Hiccup? I mean sure Hiccups pretty much chosen Toothless over her but hey let a girl dream."

"Yeah but once she realizes that Hiccup's not coming back for her she'll be heart broken and need a shoulder to cry on!" Snotlout laughed triumphantly.

"What are you guys talking about." Astrid sighed as she walked into the clearing.

"Nothing Astrid." Snotlout stammered with a grin.

"He was just talking about how you want him." Ruff laughed flashing a grin at Snotlout, who blushed and glared.

"Hmm. Not going to happen." Astrid said as she sat down. "So I've decided I'm going to try and talk to Hiccup. Maybe now he's...calm he'll reason with me."

The other four teens stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head. "Um Astrid what if he's not calmed down?" Fishlegs asked softly.

"I actually think he might be more willing to talk. I've been watching them for a while now. All they've been doing is sleeping." she said confidently.

The other teens watched Astrid with a mix of skepticism, and worry. The girl was in denial but none of them wanted to break it to her. They all wondered if she was holding onto some shred of hope that maybe Hiccup would turn to her rather than Toothless.

Everyone with eyes could see how much Hiccup adored Toothless albeit not in they way he adored him now. But there was still so much love and affection in there relationship, it seemed that even if Hiccup had chosen Astrid she would still be second in his eyes.

But who was going to break that to Astrid. It would be a cold day in hell when Astrid found that out, and nobody wanted to be anywhere near the girl when that all blew over. So they just sat and watched Astrids retreating form.

H/T

Hiccup groaned and rolled away from Toothless. It had been a week and a half since Hiccup and Toothless were so rudely interrupted, and every night since then they had been very occupied. Not that he minded he was just a bit sore. St-reaching and yawning Hiccup hobbled out of the small cave he and Toothless had take residence in and into the forest. He was hungry and since Toothless had shown him how to hunt he had caught a lot more food with out being worn out. So Hiccup hobbled into the forest in search of a good meal.

As he entered the forest he nearly ran into Astrid. The two stared at each other in shocked silence before Astrid gave an awkward chuckle. "Hi Hiccup." She said

Hiccup waved at her slightly.

"So Hiccup we need to talk." She smiled. When Hiccup didn't protest she went on. "You need to come back to Berk. Your fathers beside himself with grief. He needs you to come home."

Hiccup stared at her then glanced back at his cave-home.

"Hiccup you can't stay here forever. At least come home for a while. You can't let Toothless rule your life."

Hiccup stared at Astrid, then sighed. Knowing she wouldn't understand him he gestured for her to follow. Nodding Astrid followed Hiccup as he hobbled back to where Toothless was still fast asleep. Turing he put his paw out stopping her from walking in (and knocking her over). At her glare Hiccup merely shrugged and walked into the cave.

"Toothless, we need to talk."

Toothless groaned and cracked one eye open and stared at his mate. Standing Toothless stretched and yawned. He was about to pull Hiccup in to be groomed when he caught Astrids sent outside. Sure he had know they were following them but none of them had ventured this close to them since the incident. "Whats she doing here?" He growled pulling Hiccup in and pushing him to the back of the cave.  
"She's the reason we have to talk." Hiccup sighed relocating himself next to Toothless and nuzzling him gently.

Toothless glanced in the direction of Astrid then back at Hiccup. "Fine."

Hiccup nodded and walked out of the cave with Toothless so close that if there was any danger Toothless looked like he would pounce Hiccup. Astrid couldn't help the glare that twisted her features at the closeness the two shared.

Hiccup gave Astrid a smile and nodded at her. Taking that as a cue to go, Astrid turned to Toothless. "Toothless, Hiccup needs to come back to Berk. He needs to see his dad. He-"

Astrid was cut off by Toothlesses growls. Shoulders falling in confusion she glanced at Hiccup for help.

"Toothless whats wrong?" Hiccup asked looking back at Toothless.

"She's to close." At the look Hiccup flashed at him he added, "I won't even consider he request until she backs off. She's to close to whats mine. She still wants you."

Hiccup sighed but couldn't help the smile that pulled at his mouth. "She's not going to hurt me. But if you really insist."

Turning his attention back to Astrid he made a shooing gesture. Astrid couldn't believe her eyes. Hiccup was shooing her way? Shooing her. Her! Glaring Astrid turned and stalked off only to be stopped by Hiccups cry. Turning around she flashed a confused look at Hiccup.

"What." When she saw Hiccup nod she rolled her eyes. "Can I continue now?"

The two dragons nodded. She wanted to kill the both of them but refrained. "Any ways. As I was saying. Stoick wants to make sure Hiccups okay...Make sure you haven't killed his only son."

Hiccup glance at Toothless waiting for the response. Toothless did not look happy about the request. Why did Stoick need to see Hiccup. He could have the teens tell him he was okay. After a few minutes of thinking Toothless sighed.

"Fine. We can go back to Berk for a while. But only under certain conditions." Toothless growled.

Hiccup smiled at his mate. "Toothless that's very mature of you."

"Yeah well. You haven't heard my conditions yet." He said glaring at Astrid. "We can stay in Berk during the day but at night were leaving Berk. None of the other dragons are aloud to touch you in any way. Your mine and even though I can keep you away from them you nor they are aloud to touch you." Toothless huffed irritably.

Hiccup nuzzled Toothless affectionately. "Thank you Toothless." Hiccup sighed happily.

The viking teens were all shocked when Astrid had come back with Hiccup and a very angry, growling Toothless. After Astrid explained they packed up there small packs and headed back for Berk with Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless in the lead. The four teens in the back had to laugh when they say the way Toothless watched Astrid. They could see any like he had held for the girl had dwindled and gone long ago. Now he was in between Hiccup and Astrid making sure Hiccup was fine, and keeping Astrid away.

It took the group 4 days to get back to Berk. Hiccup and Toothless could have made it in a day and a half but they had to go at a slower pace because of the five teens. When they reached Berk Hiccup could feel the tension coming off him in waves. Hiccup turned and nuzzled him gently before stepping out of the forest and trotting into Berk with Toothless hot on his heels. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hiccup was the first to reach the village. Toothless second, and Astrid third with the other teens not far behind. Hiccup ran, weaving through the crowded walk ways trying desperately to get to where he knew his father would be. Toothless ran not so gracefully knocking people over and snapping at them to get them out of his way.

When Hiccup finally found his father, without even thinking about it he tackled him nuzzling him and purring loudly. Behind him Toothless was watching, waiting for any threat to come to his mate.

Stoick pushed the dragon off him cursing as he did. No dragon tackled him without a good reason. Brushing himself off Stoick glared down at the dragon. His glare suddenly vanished when he say the 3 and a half legged Night Furry. "HICCUP!" The chief cried happily hugging the dragons neck. "My boy! Hiccup you've returned!"

Hiccup purred and hugged his father the best he could, while nuzzling the top of his head. He didn't realize how much he really missed his dad till he saw him.

Toothless smiled at how happy Hiccup was. He couldn't bring himself to interrupt this family reunion. Smiling to himself Toothless lowered himself to the ground and watched Stoick and his mate.

"Hiccup needs to be near his family. His village. We need him." Astrid said standing next to the lounging dragon.

Toothless glanced at Astrid then huffed.

"That was nice." Hiccup sighed as the two made there way through Berk. The sun was setting and as agreed the two were heading out of Berk to find a nice place to sleep. "Thank you Toothless for letting things happen today. I kinda missed Berk...only sorta."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Toothless said truly meaning it. He had seen how happy being in the village made the teen, and he couldn't bare to dash the his good mood.

They had almost made it out of Berk when a commotion made them stop and turn. From a ways off they could make a large red shape coming towards them. Tilting there heads they watched as the figure got closer, and closer till they could make out the form of Fireworm. Snotlouts dragon

Toothless growled deep in his throat. Toothless took a step forward as the other dragon got closer. Soon Fireworm stood in front of them. "Hiccup, Toothless it's been so long." She said totally ignoring Toothlesses attempt to ward her off.

"Yes Fireworm. It has been quite a while how are you?" Hiccup asked happily.

She chuckled. "I can't complain. And you?" she asked glancing at Toothless. "I mean no harm to your mate...or your young. I only want to see how young Hiccup is adjusting to life."

Toothless glared at her as he considered the words. After a moment he stopped growling. "Fine..."

Fireworm nodded and looked at Hiccup who was giving her a strange look. "Fireworm...what do you mean 'your young'?" Hiccup asked looking to Toothless for an explanation. Unfortunately Toothless didn't know either.

Fireworm stared at the two dragons before her. "Your mate...you didn't know?" A smile tugged at Fireworms mouth. "Congrats you two. I'll leave you to to talk...obviously your going to need it." And with that Fireworm flew off towards the training-grounds turned dragon roost.

Hiccup and Toothless watched to other dragon go before looking at each other. "Toothless is it true? What she said? Am I really going to have...a baby?"

Toothless shrugged. "Your scent has been different as of late...but I didn't think much of it. As a general rule I didn't spent time around many...expecting mothers." He inhaled taking in as much of Hiccups smell as he could. "Though I do remember this smell from somewhere. It was before you and I met." Toothless said smelling the smaller dragon. Sitting back Toothless stared at his mate.

"Well?"

"Well, Fireworm said you were expecting and she would know better than I...so..." Toothless grinned. He hadn't ever thought of becoming a father but now faced with the possibility that he might in fact become a father he was thrilled. Exited even. "We'll just go with what she said."

Hiccup nodded and stared at his stomach. He wasn't any larger than he was before. Maybe because he was a dragon he wouldn't gain the weight some of the viking women gained when they were pregnant.

The more Hiccup thought about the new life that was living in him the more exited he got. He hadn't ever had a desire to have kids. He wasn't that old though. Only a teen. But just thinking about it made everything quiver with excitement.

"Toothless," Hiccup cooed sitting back and staring at his flat stomach, "We're going to be parents." The smaller dragon looked up at his mate. "This is so exiting. Toothless we're going to have kids."

Toothless purred at his mates excitement. Jumping up Hiccup tackled Toothless, happily nuzzling the larger dragon.

Morning found the two dragons happily watching the rising sun. They didn't sleep due to the constant stream of excitement that ran the two. So after a few sleepless hours the two quietly made there way back to Berk and found a nice place to talk softly.

Now the sun was rising, waking the sleeping vikings of Berk. The two dragons were so happy in there own little world, it seemed like nothing on the outside touched them. Even when Berk was buzzing with activity the two dragons just sat, nuzzling, and purring.

*~1 Month Later~*

Hiccups had decided his favorite time of the day had been noon, when the sun was up and he could find nice patches of sun warmed dirt to rest on. All he wanted to do was just rest, and Toothless let him growling at anyone who got to close to the resting dragon.

The soon-to-be parents marveled at the growth of Hiccups stomach. It was much larger than it had been and even the viking were noticing, the normally slender dragon was getting thicker. Fortunately most of the vikings weren't known for there brains, and they just assumed it was Hiccups growing appetite...but how wrong they were.

Hiccup had felt at least two little dragons growing inside him. It was nice to know there children were there. It made the dream more real. Sighing Hiccup rolled on his side and smiled down at his growing stomach. Yawing Hiccup rolled back on his stomach and pushed himself of the ground. The sun in his sunning spot had faded away leaving the ground cooler than Hiccup liked it. Shaking the dirt of his body, Hiccup trotted over to Toothless and nuzzled him gently until the dragon lifted his head.

"Whats wrong Hiccup?" The dragon asked sleepily before jumping up and looking around. "Are you okay? Whats wrong?"

Hiccup chuckled softly. "Nothing wrong Toothless. I just wanted to tell you I'm hungry and going to find something to eat."

"I'll-"

"No you wont come with me. I'm fine and I don't need you watching me. I'm perfectly able to hunt on my own even with my growing girth." Hiccup laughed nuzzling Toothless happily.

Toothless was clearly not happy about the discussion, but thought better of fighting Hiccup on it. Finally he nodded giving up his lost battle. "Fine but you be careful." Toothless sighed.

Hiccup smiled "Good, I'll see you when I get back." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hiccup had been wandering through the forest for a three hours and sure he had found tons of deer but not just didn't seem what he was looking for. Every time he would crouch down to start his hunt it seemed some feeling deep within him was telling him he wasn't on a hunting trip.

After the fifth time attempting to hunt he finally gave up. Rather than looking for food he let his feelings guide him. Every now and again he would stop and inspect a den made out of a fallen tree, or a hole in the wall, but each time they seemed inadequate for what he was searching for.

Finally he found a cave that was practically invisible because of a tree that had fallen in front of it. Crawling inside Hiccup found it was quite roomy. Smiling to himself Hiccup yawned and stretched his body out and fell into a nice sleep.

Toothless was worried. It wasn't a new emotion. He was always worried about something. Hiccup especially. And more recently. Sighing Toothless shifted his weight and stared intently at the place where Hiccup had disappeared. He had been convinced he needed to stay behind, and now he was regretting it. Growling he glanced at the setting sun then back at the spot. Where was Hiccup? Was he okay? Did he get lost? Was Hiccup or their young okay?

"Toothless...worrying wont bring him back." Astrids nameless Nadder sighed.

"I know...but he should be back by now. It never took him this long before." Toothless growled. "Well he is carrying young am I right?" A nod, "And he is a month and a half along?" another nod, "Then he wont be back for some time." She smiled at Toothless.

"WHAT? WHY?" Toothless shrieked.

The Nadder sighed. "He's most likely nesting. Most expecting dragons will look for a place to have there young in privacy, and it looks like he's no exception to the rules. He's perfectly safe. He will most likely stay in his den for a few days. Just to make sure it's a good place. Don't worry about him. He'll come back in a few days." The Nadder explained.

Toothless looked like was going to kill.

The Nadder shook it's head, before turning, and walking away. "Oh, and Toothless. Don't go looking for him. It won't be pretty if you do."

Toothless stared after the Nadder as she walked off. He couldn't help the growl that he shot in her direction. It was immature, yes but he didn't know anyway else to voice his annoyance.

Morning

Toothless couldn't say he hadn't hoped Hiccup would be back by now. He had hoped the Nadder was wrong and Hiccup would come lopping back to Toothless...but he was wrong. Hiccup was still MIA. Sighing Toothless abandoned his spot next, and wandered to where the other dragons were being fed. Sure he could have gone out hunting, but frankly he really didn't want to. He would steal some fish and go back and wait for Hiccup.

Hiccup groaned. He was sore and cold. Well not really cold. It was just weird not having Toothless right there with him. But in a weird way this felt right. This was his place. His young would be born here. Then the thought hit him. How were his young going to get into the world. The last time he checked he didn't have the proper parts to have young. Whining softly Hiccup glanced between his legs, then tilted his head. It seemed different some how. It looked the same...but then again you couldn't really see anything in the first place. It didn't feel any different. But then again he hadn't been monitoring it so...Pushing the thought away he shook himself off and slipped out of the cave, and into the warm sunlight. Hiccup purred as the sun warmed his scales. He would have stayed there forever if it hadn't been for his rumbling stomach. He hadn't eaten since the previous day and it was catching up with him. Stretching he trotted into the forest in search of something to eat.

It had been 4 days. 4 whole days. 4 long days, and Hiccup still wasn't back. None of the other dragons came near Toothless anymore except Fireworm, and Astrids Nadder. They put up with Toothless in his time of depression, and anger.

"Toothless, hiccup should be back soon. It's been a while, and females don't generally stay away too long." The Nadder sighed.

"He should be here." Toothless growled. "When he gets here I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."  
"Hmm, you just try." Fireworm chuckled. "That's a fight you will not win. Oh and be sure to let me watch. Hiccup will kick your trash."

Toothless growled at the two dragons that had taken up residence beside him. The three fell into a tense silence. Though most of the tension came off Toothless. The two females sat calm and relaxed waiting for the dragon trainer to come back.

Not even thirty minutes after noon, Hiccup trotted out of the brush with a large fish tail hanging out of his mouth. Before reaching the three he tossed the fish into the air and finished it off. At the sight of his mate Toothless jumped from his spot and ran towards Hiccup.

Hiccup almost didn't know what to do. Toothless skidded to a halt in front of Hiccup. At first he thought he was going to get yelled out but Toothless merely whined softly, and nuzzled Hiccup affectionately. "I missed you Hiccup." Toothless sighed running his forked tongue against Hiccups cheek.

"I missed you too." Hiccup laughed gently. "But I was in no danger. In fact I stayed in one place the whole time. When I did leave it was just to eat."

Toothless looked over his a few times-making a mental note on how much bigger Hiccup seemed since he last saw him-before nodding. He had half a mind to scold Hiccup for leaving him for so long but he had missed the smaller dragon, and he just wanted to spend time with him.

"Hiccup lets go." Toothless purred gently nuzzling Hiccup.

Hiccup gave a soft moan and nodded. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his mate till he was there with him. The two Night Furrys were pressed close against each other as they made there way into the forest.

Near by Astrid watched shaking her head. Hiccup had just gotten back and now he was leaving again. Her lips pressed into a hard line as she twisted her hands against the wood of her ax. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hiccup groaned. Since Hiccup had come back from his 5 day 'exile' Toothless had mounted him no less than 5 times. Though he wasn't complaining. Even when he was heavy with Toothlesses babies he still enjoyed being mounted. Some things never changed, and luckily that never changed. Hiccup really enjoyed the feeling of being tied with his mate.

He let a soft moan as Toothless pulled out and slid off him. Sighing happily he glanced over at Toothless. The larger dragon was catching his breath. Hiccup purred and hobbled over to Toothless. The other dragon looked up and pushed his head against his Hiccup. "I missed you." Toothless purred.

"I missed you too." Hiccup sighed licking him softly.

Toothless smiled at Hiccup. The more time they spent together the stronger the bond seemed to become. "Don't leave like that again. I don't know what might happen if you do.

Hiccup gave a sad chuckle. Toothless knew he was going to have to leave again. Maybe not for as long, but he was still going to have to go. He needed to make sure his nest was in good enough condition for him to have his babies. "Toothless you know I'll have to go soon."

Hiccups heart broke a little at the cry Toothless gave. The larger dragon pushed against Hiccup. He did know Hiccup was going to have to go, but just the thought made Toothless want to cry. "I'll miss you. A lot."

"I know, I'll miss you too. But just remember that every time I'll be back." Hiccup couldn't handle Toothless being so sad. But there was no way to change anything. At least he could spent as much time as he could with him before he really had to go.

In the month that followed Toothless had become not only very protective but very sheltering. Like previously agreed on they went to Berk during the day, but none of the other dragons were able to come close without Toothless growling and snapping. It was about the same with the people. They could get a bit closer-Toothless didn't find them as much of a threat as he did the dragons-but if they tried to touch him, then Toothless would have a cow.

He also wouldn't let Hiccup do a lot of the things he usually did. The smaller dragon couldn't hunt, go farther than eye sight, and couldn't be near any other dragon, or human. In a way it didn't really bother him much. He usually didn't want to leave his cave anyways with it being so close to the time of having his young. The only real time he left was to chase Toothless way.

More and more Hiccup didn't want the other dragon near his nest. Hiccup would go out and cuddle with him but when it came to actually being near the den Hiccup would guard it as if it was something sacred.

Noon found the two dragons lounging in a patch of sun. As Hiccups stomach had seemed quite pronounced before it was now huge. The smaller dragon looked very uncomfortable when he walked. Toothless could tell it his stomach was putting a great deal of stress on his legs, but there was nothing he could really do, so he just offered himself as a shoulder to lean on.

"How are you feeling?" Toothless asked Hiccup softly.

"Okay I guess." Hiccup sighed, not lifting his head.

Toothless watched hi s mate and smiled. He couldn't wait to see his children. Hiccup was doing so well. If their positions had been swapped he knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be able to do half as well as Hiccup was doing. Still smiling he let his head rest on Hiccups neck.

Night had fallen slowly. In the dark of the forest Toothless watched as Hiccup paced back and forth. The smaller dragon had woke before the sun was fully below the horizon, complaining about feeling off. Hiccups stomach was going crazy with movement, which was probably the reason for Hiccups discomfort.

Growling in frustration Hiccup turned and jumped into his den. Toothless wanted to follow but the last time he had tried to follow he had nearly had his nose bit off. Sighing Toothless shook his head and smiled at the mouth of the cave. He could hear Hiccup scraping around in there. Then the noise stopped.

A low hiss sounded from the cave startling Toothless. He wasn't that close to the cave. "Hiccup are you okay?"

Another hiss, and it's more angry this time. Growling Hiccups head poked out and growled angrily at Toothless. "Leave." He growled, "Get out!" Crouching down a shocked look came across his features. A howl of pain tore from Hiccup, causing the dragon to jump. He was about to take a step towards the cave when another growl sounded from the dragon. "I said get away!" And with that Toothless dashed off throwing one last glance in Hiccups direction.

It had been going on for about an hour. Every Viking in Berk could hear the pained cries of Hiccup. It seemed as if all the work in Berk had stopped as every man , women, and child turned in the direction of the cries with a worried look.

Unlike the Vikings the dragons all waited in anticipation. When Toothless had come back without Hiccup, and then Hiccups cries of pain, every dragon knew that soon there would be little Night Furry running around. There was a wave of excitement that traveled through the atmosphere. The only dragon not completely excited about this was Toothless. Sure he was exited. He was going to be a father. What male wouldn't be, but, Hiccup sounded like he was in real pain, and it bothered him that he couldn't be there with him. So he sat perched on top of Stoicks hut.

The larger Viking watched his sons dragon as it stared intently at the forest. He could see the worry in his eyes and he knew that the dragon making the horrible noise was Hiccup.

Astrid had to laugh. It was sad how easy it was to sneak out of Berk. Everyone was so focused on the sound that they didn't even realize she had snuck out. Unlike the other Vikings she was curious. She wanted to know what was going on. So she made her way into the forest and towards the loud screams.

It didn't take long. She just sounded the sound till it got louder and louder. After a few minutes following the sound, the Viking teen walked into a mall clearing, where a fallen tree covered the opening of a cave. The tree was black where Hiccup had burned the wood.

Climbing on she peeked into the mouth of the cave only to jerk her head back. A large bluish purple ball of fire shot out of the mouth of the cave, and hit a tree. Astrid stared wide eyed at the tree then back to the mouth of the cave. Hiccup was obviously mad about something.

Swallowing hard she poked her head back into the cave only to have her jaw hit the floor figuratively. Inside the cave Hiccup was obviously distressed. All around the cave there were small puddles of what looked like blood.

Looking at Hiccup she did a double take at what she saw. Coming out of Hiccup was a blood covered head at least that's what looked like, she couldn't really tell. She looked back up at Hiccup in horror. The dragon looked like he was in a lot of pain. Hiccup grunted, and pushed. A few moments later the black figure about the size of golden retriever fell ungracefully and hit the ground.

Astrid nearly screamed at the sight. Hiccup immediately turned and began licking the small dragon.

"Oh." Astrid cooed. Bad idea. Hiccup turned and growled at the teen.

Hiccup crawled above the dragon and growled again. Fear gripped Astrid at the look Hiccup gave her. He looked like he was going to kill her. The baby must have made a noise because Hiccups attention was pulled away from her and back to his young. Astrid took this as her opportunity and jumped off the tree and ran back to Berk.

She didn't stop running till she was in front of Stoick. The man gave her a confused look. "What is it Astrid?" he asked.

"Hiccup Hiccup he's having .Hiccups having a baby!" Astrid panted.

Toothless jumped off the roof and growled at Astrid. Stoick stared at her as if she'd grown two heads. "What are you talking about?" Stoick asked grabbing her shoulders and picking her up.

Toothless growled at the teen. Why had she been so close to his mate?

"Yeah! He's having a baby. There was just so much blood! He looked like he was in so much pain."

A whine came from Toothless. Just the thought of his mate being in so much pain was hard for him. And there was nothing he could do. Hiccup didn't want him near and he wasn't going to push it. So he waited. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Morning had come too soon for Hiccups taste. He was tiered and just wanted to sleep. Rather than lying on his stomach he was laying on his side with two baby dragons cuddled against him. It had been a hard night. After chasing Astrid off his second decided it was time to come into the world. As excited as Hiccup was it was not the most comfortable thing to ever have to do. But now-looking down at the two angles that lay sleeping next to him-somehow made everything so worth it.

Smiling he licked the larger of the two's head and nuzzled the other. They were to most wonderful thing Hiccup had ever seen in his life. After a few more moments of lying next to the two, Hiccup crawled away from his young and towards the mouth of the cave. He was starting to get hungry. After the twins were born he had gone hunting but that had been for the twins. After eating he had regurgitated it back up for them. It wasn't his favorite thing to do but it was feeding his babies so he would deal. But now he was hungry for himself and he was going to find something.

Luckily a small white rabbit decided to run past at that moment. Without even thinking about it Hiccup leaped at the rabbit catching it underneath his paws. Not even caring he tore into the rabbit hungrily. Within minutes the rabbit was gone.

Sighing he climbed back to his den and nudged the two dragons till they woke. They watched their 'mother' with tilted heads. Hiccup purred softly which made to twins run to their mother and nuzzle him happily. They were still unstable on their feet but they were doing much better than they had last night.

"C'mon." Hiccup said crawling out of the den and into the sunlight.

The babies followed tentatively, until they saw their mother standing outside the cave waiting for them. Once they were out they both ran to their mother, both trying to get there before the other. Hiccup smiled at the two before turning and hobbling into the forest only glancing back once to see if they were following.

-APPARENTLYIAMALINE-

Since Astrid left Toothless had moved back to the roof and hadn't moved since. He searched to tree line hopeful that his mate would come back to him soon. It had taken all he had not to go after him when Astrid told Stoick about Hiccups condition. He wanted to so bad but knew better.

"Hiccup where are you?" Toothless called. He knew it was a long shot to be calling for him but it made him feel a bit better. When there was no answer Toothless sighed. He missed Hiccup.

That's when he heard it. The song to his heart. Jumping off the roof he dashed past every Viking, and dragon. They were in the way. Toothless ran to the border of Berk and waited watching the tree line anxiously. Not five minutes later Hiccup trotted out of the brush followed by two baby dragons.

Toothless's heart stopped then and there. The sight was beautiful. His mate and their children. Toothless was the happiest dragon in the world. When Hiccup saw Toothless he broke into a dead sprint and tackled the larger dragon. The two nuzzled affectingly a few times before Hiccup slid off him and trotted over to the babies.

"Toothless I would like to introduce you to your sons." Hiccups said his voice taking on a proud tone. The two glanced at their mother nervously. Hiccup nodded to them and they cautiously walked over to the larger dragon. Even though Hiccup may have looked relaxed to all the watching Vikings, the watching dragons Hiccup looked like a bundle of nerves.

Toothless watched Hiccup carefully. He didn't want to overstep his bonds. Most dragons didn't even let the father see the babies for a long while. But Hiccup obviously trusted him. And Toothless would never do anything to break that trust. So he watched Hiccup.

Toothless looked down at the twins. They were now sitting at his feet. Bending down Toothless sniffed them each before licking them. Toothless looked back at Hiccup and smiled. Toothless could see Hiccup relaxing. The initial greeting was over and things seem to be going well.

Till Astrid came.

The teen sauntered past all the other Vikings. Her expression was smug it make both Hiccup and Toothless want to hit her. Hiccup growled making the twins run back to him hiding under his belly. Toothless walked in front of his family and growled.

Astrid gave Toothless a condescending smile. "Toothless I just wanted to tell you congrats you to Hiccup."

Behind Toothless Hiccup growled. Astrid simply smiled and walked away.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Astrid was having a temper tantrum. She wasn't going to give up that easily. Hiccup was rightfully hers and if she couldn't have him no one could. Then that's when an idea hit her. Smiling she ran to the dragon nest and grabbed her Nadder.  
"C'mon we have some work to do. It'll be a bit of a flight but I know you can handle it." She said jumping on the dragons back.

The two flew for a few hours till they came to a small island covered in fog and mud. Jumping down Astrid looked around till she saw the light she was looking for. After telling her Nadder to say she made her way towards the light.

It didn't take too long before she was standing on an old run down porch. It looked as if the hose had been abandoned. But Astrid knew otherwise. She knocked on the door a few times before a hooded figure pulled the door open.

"What do you want?" She asked her voice was cold and breathy.

"I need you to make me something." Astrid trembled.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

After all the excitement of the day Hiccup was happy to just cuddle down with his mate and children. After the meeting, it seemed like Toothless had been kicking into father mode. He wouldn't let anything near. He even insisted that Hiccup and the two go back to the den.

Hiccup didn't have any problems with that. After he ate they headed back to the den where Hiccup had let himself fall gracelessly to the ground. He didn't care and neither did Toothless. Once Hiccup hit the ground the twins ran over to their mother. Hiccup lifted his wing and the two crawled under happy for the warmth and security.

Toothless had been last to join the cuddle party. He was happy watching the three lay there enjoying the feeling of each other. Only when Hiccup gave him an expectant look did Toothless go and join them.

"So what are we going call them?" Toothless asked.

"I don't know I want it to something nice." Hiccup said peeking under his wing. "They're so wonderful. I love them."

Toothless could see the love in Hiccups eyes. It made him so happy. "How about Sora, and and um "

"How about Ember." Hiccup suggested.

"Sora, and Ember. I like it."

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Astrid stared at the hooded figure. "So how long will this take?"

"About 2 years to brew. Come back then and I'll give it to you." She whispered. Astrid nodded

"Thank you." Astrid said. She couldn't wait.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asked glancing up at Astrid. "You can't change feelings with a form. It doesn't work that way."

"I know what I'm doing." Astrid nodded. "This is the way things need to be. I just want things to back to normal."

The woman was silent. Then she nodded. "If you really want to then I won't turn down customer."

Astrid nodded and walked out of the hut and back to her Nadder. In two years she would be back. Then things could go back to normal. 


	12. Chapter 12

2 years later

Astrid jumped off her Nadder and walked towards the hut that she hadn't visited in 2 years. The place hadn't changed at all so it was easy to find where she was even when the light that she followed before was not there. When she arrived, before she even was able to knock, the door swung open revealing a pretty blond.

The woman had long blond hair that was braided down to her waist. He eyes were a cloudy gray, and her skin was a milky pale. She was the most beautiful woman Astrid had ever seen. "So you have returned." She asked. Astrid would have never known it was her if it hadn't been for her voice. It had the same breathy tone that she remembered.

"Um yeah." Astrid stammered. Straightening she nodded. "But who are you?"

"I am Aries." She said. "I didn't think you would return. At least I hoped."

"Well I did come. It's been 2 years. This is very important to me."

The woman nodded. "Okay. Come in." She sighed.

Astrid followed Aries into back into the hut. She sat on a small stool by a large pot. Reaching in she scooped out a few large handfuls of purple dust, and put it in a bag. "All he has to do is get a good nose full of this and he'll be back to normal the coming day." She whispered holding the back out to Astrid. Before Astrid could grab the bag the woman pulled it back and said, "I must tell you. You have to be completely sure of this. You might be ruining a perfectly happy life."

"I know what I'm doing. I need Hiccup and he needs me." With that she grabbed the bad and walked out of the hut.

"You are dealing in dangerous magic girl. Very dangerous."

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

The sun was high in the sky when Hiccup woke up. His side was warm from the two semi-large bundles that were cuddles against his side. Hiccup sighed happily and licked Sora, and Ember. Smiling he put his head back down and proceeded to fall back asleep.

But before he could fall totally asleep, Toothless trotted into their little cave with large buck in his mouth. Hiccups head popped as he smelled the deer. "Good morning Hiccup." Toothless said as he dropped the deer.

The sound of the deer hitting the ground caused Sora and Embers head to pop up. Hiccup laughed at the look of hunger in their eyes. They looked up at Hiccup silently begging Hiccup to let them eat. "Please please please?" The two dragons begged

Hiccup laughed and nodded. "Go ahead." At that the twins jumped over their mother and towards their fathers kill. Immediately they sunk their teen into the buck. Toothless smiled at his hungry offspring. Smiling he walked over to Hiccup and cuddled against him.

The two watched as their children hungrily ate the deer till there were only bits and pieces of meat left on the bones. After the two were done the two began their morning rough housing. Hiccup yawned, and turned to Toothless.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to go find something to eat." He said giving Toothless a few quick licks.

Toothless nodded and nuzzled Hiccup softly. "Hurry back to me." He said turned back to the two twins.

Hiccup nodded and trotted out of the cave. Before he even got to the mouth of the cave, Hiccup had two dragons on his back. "Mommy don't go!" Sora cried.

"Why not? I'm hungry. You to already had something to eat. Now it's my turn." Hiccup said looking down at the two.

"But we'll miss you." Ember cried.

"I won't be gone that long." Hiccup said. He was touched that his children would miss him. It wasn't something he had expected. But he guessed they were just going through their mommy faze. "I promise I'll be back."

The two stared up at their mother with a sad expression. "Come back soon." Ember said. He almost looked like was going to cry. Ember had always been the clingy one. He never slept away from his mother, and very rarely traveled out of eye sight. Sora was the more adventurous one. He liked to go with his father where ever he went, though when it came to cuddling he would always go to Hiccup.

"I agree." Toothless said walking over to his family. "Do come back soon."

Hiccup nodded and climbed out of the cave and ran into the forest. It was nice to have a little alone time. He loved his family with all his heart but he did enjoy time to himself. While he ran he decided that he was going to spend time alone.

He ran around the forest for more than two hours. He came to a stop by a small lake where he collapsed happily. He had worn himself out but he felt good. Yawning he started to again started to doze only to be awoken by a snap of a twig. Jumping up he growled in the direction. Since becoming a mother he had become a lot more on edge, and this was no exception.

Hiccups growl grew when he saw Astrid walk out off the brush. She was carrying a medium sized bag, and had a smile on her face. "Hiccup, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, and I want to know if we can be friends again."

That caught Hiccup off guard. "What?" It came out a hiss. Hiccup knew Astrid couldn't understand what he said but she must have had an idea.

"Hiccup I really am sorry for what I did. I want to make it up to you." She said putting her hand in the bag. Hiccup glared at her as she made her way over to him. He back up at bit as Astrid put her hand out. "Don't worry Hiccup I won't hurt you!" As she said it she threw the purple powder at him.

Hiccup drew a large breath and snorted. He couldn't get the nasty smelling powder out of his nose. Before Hiccup would do anything Astrid turned and ran back into the forest. Hiccup coughed a few times to no avail. Still getting no results Hiccup dashed to the water's edge and dunked his head under inhaling as much water as he could. It hurt like hell but it was worth it. After snorting the water out he was happy to find out the smell, and irritation was gone.

Breathing heavily he fell to the ground suddenly exhausted. He knew he had to get back to his family but he was just to sleepy. So without another further though Hiccup fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Human again

Hiccup woke to feeling small and weak. It was an odd sensation considering what Hiccup was. Rolling over Hiccup groaned. His body was sore, and stiff, like he had slept in the same position all night. "Ouch." Jumping Hiccup looked around. The voice was very familiar but sounded so off. He shuddered as a gust of wind beat against him, blowing his red hair in his eyes.

Gasping Hiccup grabbed at his hair. Hoping it was all just a bad dream Hiccup crawled to the waters' edge and stared at his reflection. To his horror he saw himself his human self. Shaking his head, he bit his lip till blood slid down his chin. It seemed every breath he took got harder and harder to. His body shook violently before he turned and proceeded to empty his already empty stomach.

Drawing himself back he could feel the hot tears as the slid in a never ending stream down his face. Right now all he wanted was his family, but how was he going to go back to them like this. It felt like his heart had been ripped from him.

Shaking his head he knew he had to pull himself together. Crying would do nothing for him. Rubbing at his eyes he pushed himself into a sitting position and sighed down at his missing foot. He was stuck, naked, and cold in the forest. There was only one thing he could think of doing now. And as much as he didn't want to he knew it was the only way to get help.

So taking a deep breath he yelled as loud as he possibly could. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

-APPERANTLYIAMALINE-

Toothless glared out the mouth of the cave. Hiccup should have been back hours ago, Where was he. Glancing down he gave a sad smile at the twins. They had stayed up all night waiting for Hiccup to come home. Toothless would have gone looking for them but he knew Hiccup would disapprove of him leaving Sora and Ember. So he stayed with the twins.

Toothless jumped when the two young dragons wiggled beside him. Looking down he say two set of green eyes. "Has mommy come home?" Ember asked

Toothless shook his head. "No. But I think-"Toothless trailed off his ears perking up. "Ember, Sora, come on."

Toothless was the first to crawl out of the cave. Sora, and Ember crawled out after him, following him as he ran into the forest. The scent of his mate was only slightly fading from the forest, but not enough that it made It impossible to find. He followed his voice, and scent for about 2 miles till he came to a small lake. Near a tree Hiccup sat naked and shivering.

Sora, and Ember stared at the Viking with a mix of confusion and fear. That smelled just like their mother but he didn't look like their mother. "Daddy?" It was Sora, "Daddy where's mom?"

Toothless looked down at Sora then back at Hiccup. "There. He's right there." Toothless explained.

"That's not mommy. Mommy looks like us." Ember whined.

Toothless sighed. Hiccup would know how to handle this situation. "That's what your mom really looks like."

Ember and Sora looked from their father to Hiccup and back again. Ember took a hesitant step forwards sniffing the air for any other scent. There wasn't. Looking back at his shocked father and brother, Ember trotted out of the forest edge and towards his mother.

"MOMMY!" Hiccup jumped and turned to stare at the dragon that was bounding over to him. Ember tackled him, and licked his face. Being closer to him, and after licking him he knew that this really was his mom. "Mommy you said you would come back soon. You lied." The dragon glared at Hiccup who only had a shocked look on his face. "Mommy you're not listening to me!"

Hiccup shook his head and smiled at his son. "I'm not ignoring you I was just shocked. I can understand you I didn't think I would be able to."

Ember sat back and stared at his mother. "Why wouldn't you. You've always understood us before."

Hiccup smiled and hugged his son. Ember purred happily. I f there was any doubt in his mind it all vanished at the touch of his mother. The two had a special connection and because of that Ember was able to know his mother.

Toothless, and Sora trotted over to Hiccup soon after the hug. Hiccup smiled up at Toothless and stroked Soras head softly when he cuddled against his side. "Hey Toothless." Hiccup smiled. Now he had his family he didn't feel so alone.

Toothless nuzzled the side of Hiccups head and purred softly. "What happened? Why are you like this?"

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "Astrid, she had this powder. She said she wanted to be my friend again I didn't know what to do. She threw the powder at me, and ran. It knocked me out when I woke up this morning I was like this. I can't move, so I had to call for help."

Toothless growled. "That girl has crossed to many lines."

"Toothless you know you can't hurt her." Hiccup sighed. Toothless snorted angrily "If you hurt her my father will make it so the dragons have to go. Then they'll hunt and kill you. I can't have that happen to you, and especially not to my babies." Hiccup explained kissing Toothless on the snout.

Toothless sniffed and licked Hiccup. Hiccup smiled up at Toothless then down at his babies. The two were curled around each of his sides keeping him warm. A low vibrating purr was coming from each of the dragons which only made Hiccup smile more. "I'm going to have to go back to Berk. I can't stay out here."

At that the two dragons that were cuddled against him popped up. One whining, the other hissing, "Mommy you can't leave!" Ember cried.

"Yeah you can't!" Sora growled.

After all the time Hiccup had spent with his family he realized that they really weren't as scary as he had thought. "if you want you can come with me. Dragons are a loud in Berk remember."

Toothless nodded and nuzzled his family. "I guess you're going to have to make a new saddle for me." Toothless chuckled.

"Yes. And that means you two are going to learn to fly." Hiccup smiled.

"Are you going to come as well?" Sora asked. When Hiccup nodded Sora smiled and leaped for joy.

"Well then let's get going."

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

The group waited for night before sneaking into the village. Hiccup was too embraced about having close and he didn't want people to see his riding Toothless butt naked. So they waited till the sun sank below the horizon before the four made their way towards Stoicks hut.

When they approached the hut Hiccup directed them to the side of the house where there was a window that led to his old room. Hiccup held on for dear life as Toothless scaled the wall a silently as he could. Hiccups room was just as he'd left it. It didn't even look as if Stoick had been in it. Everything was covered in a light layer of dust which made Hiccup smile. Shaking his head he pointed out his prosthetic leg that had been leaned against his bed.

Hiccup was glad for the whole convenience of the situation. He knew that it wouldn't be this simple latter on, so he was happy to have this one simple thing. Hopping of Toothless he had him help him over to his leg. After attaching it her hobbled over to his dresser and pulled out a set of close. He hadn't grown much so he hoped the close fit him.

As he would have it they did. He was very grateful he hadn't grown in the last 2 years. Sighing Hiccup hobbled over to the window and waved his sons up. The two dragons scampered up the side with much less grace then their father. Hiccup would have been surprised if his father didn't wake from that. He held his breath as his sons jumped into the room and cuddled against their mothers side purring softly.

Toothless smiled and gestured to the bed. Hiccup nodded and smiled at his mate. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going. C'mon Sora, Ember lets go to bed." Hiccup whispered.

The two dragons nodded enthusiastically and followed their mother to the bed. To Toothlesses surprise instead of crawling into bed, Hiccup grabbed the blankets and pillow and dragged them onto the floor. Grabbing Toothless Hiccup let himself fall onto the makeshift bed. Toothless fell on one side of Hiccup, while Sora, and Ember curled up on the other side.

Hiccup smiled at his family and gave each a kiss. "I love you all." He sighed drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Astrid pounded as hard as she could on Stoicks door the moment it was an acceptable time to be awake. The door swung open to reveal Stoick glaring at her. "Astrid what in the name of all that's good are you doing here?"

"I have to see Hiccup." She panted.

"Astrid your speaking nonsense. You know as well as I that Hiccup is in the forest with Toothless, and his boys."

"NO! I really need to see Hiccup. I swear to you he's got to be there." She insisted.

Stoick sighed heavily. Before letting the teen in. Astrid ran as fast as her legs could carry her, with Stoick up to Hiccups room. Before they even got to the door, they could hear snoring coming from inside. Astrid smirked at Stoick and pushed the door open. 


	14. Chapter 14

Back In Berk

Astrid and Stoick pushed the door open to see three large black figures curled around Hiccup. The teen was obviously happy, for he had a grin on his face. A low purr could be heard coming from all three of the dragons.

"Hiccup!" Stoick was so shocked he didn't even think about keeping his voice down.

The teen jumped up and stared at his father. He didn't know why bit a blush crawled up his neck to his ears. Sora, Ember, and Toothless all jumped up and stared at the two Vikings that stood in the door way.

"Um uh hey dad." Hiccup still couldn't get use to the sound of his voice. He knew it but it sounded weird. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Stoick barreled through the room, scooped his son up and hugged him. Behind him Toothless snorted, while the two younger dragons growled at their mother being taken away from them.

Hiccup glanced behind him and laughed at his sons reaction. "It's okay Sora, Ember. My dad won't hurt me." At first he had be a bit confused as to why his children were acting the way they were, but then he realized that they hadn't met his father officially. Kinda sad seeing as the two were already 2. "This is my dad if you want to get technical he's your grandfather. "

"Grandfather?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. He's my father." Hiccup said as his father put him down.

Before Sora, or Ember could ask what he meant by it, Stoick interrupted, "Um Hiccup who are you talking to?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup looked at his father with a raised eyebrow. Then it occurred to him. Just because he could still understand, and communicate with his family, didn't mean the rest of his family could. Hiccup smiled at his father. "Um Sora, and Ember. They were sorta concerned about you hugging me."

Stoick nodded and stared at the two dragons before looking back down at his son. "I'm glad your back son."

Hiccup just gave his father a sad smile. He loved seeing his father but he really missed being out in the forest. It had become his home and being back in Berk only made him miss it more, "Yeah I missed you dad."

"We all missed you Hiccup." Astrids voice sounded behind Stoick.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. "Astrid what are you doing here?" He had thought the girl would have wanted to keep her distance. Considering what she did. But apparently she hadn't told anyone.

"Well isn't that obvious I wanted to see you. I missed you." She explained with fake innocence.

Behind him Toothless growled and curled himself around Hiccup. The teen looked up at Toothless and flashed him a smile, before stroking his neck in a soothing manner. "Dad can I speak with Astrid alone."

Stoick looked between the two teens before nodding and slipping out of the door. Once Hiccup was sure Stoick was gone, he turned and glared at Astrid.

"Astrid how could you." He hisses. Even though he was human he could still feel the heat that usually rose in him when he was angry. It was a comforting feeling. It felt normal.

"What do you mean?" She was obviously thrown by the question. "Hiccup "

Hiccup sighed and unwrapped himself from Toothlesses grasp. "Astrid I need you to answer the question. Why did you do this to me? What did I do to you?"

Astrid stared at Hiccup, then back at the dragons. Toothless looked like he was going to pounce Hiccup any second and take him to saftly. The two younger dragons looked like they wanted to be close to their mother, but were to scared do so because of Astrid being so close. "Hiccup you and I really do need to talk but like you said to your father we need to talk alone, so can we talk without the dragons?"

Hiccup turned and stared at Toothless, Sora, and Ember. Hiccup whined softly. Ember and Sora looked from their father, to their mother. Running over the two practically glued themselves to their mother. "No mommy."

Hiccup smiled sadly down at the two. Bending down slightly Hiccup hugged the two dragons and kissed them each in turn. "I'll be right out." He said reassuringly. '

The two whined, while their father growled. "Hiccup, I really don't think this is a good idea." The dragon said eyeing Astrid. "I don't trust her and neither should you,"

"Toothless we're just going to talk. There are some things we need to sort out." He sighed.

"There is nothing you two need to sort out." Toothless growled. There was nothing else he could do. He knew hiccup would talk to the girl anyways. And he didn't want Hiccup to ignore him so he sighed and jumped out the window, calling his for his sons to follow.

When the two were alone Hiccup turned and stared at Astrid. "Astrid what do you-" Before he could say anything else Astrid closed the gap between then and pressed her lips against his. Hiccup was paralyzed. When Astrid pulled away she gave him a coy smile.

Shaking his head Hiccup let out a harsh breath. He could remember why he enjoyed kissing her. She was a skilled kisser but there was no spark. Where there had been a spark before there was none now. Astrid stared at him and smiled. "We needed you"

"Why?" He whispered, "Why do you all need me. You seem to be doing good."

"Hiccup."

"No Astrid!" Hiccup snapped. "You and I have nothing to talk about."

"Yes Hiccup. We do." She insisted, "You don't understand Berk has been going crazy without you here to help them with their dragons." It wasn't a full lie.

Hiccup glared at her. "Don't kiss me."

"Hiccup you're not yourself."

"NO Astrid I am. You took everything away from me. I was happy. I had my family and now I'm back like this!" He said gesturing to himself.

"Hiccup there are some people that like you in this form. You're perfect this way." She said smiling at him.

"No. Astrid I don't want to talk to you any more please just leave me alone." Hiccup growled looking away from her.

"Hiccup you don't mean that." Astrid laughed grabbing a fist full of Hiccups shirt.

"Yes Astrid I do. Please leave me alone!"

Astrid sighed and nodded. "Hiccup you'll come around soon." She sighed. And with that she was gone. Sighing Hiccup limped over to his door and slid down. He knew he had to be strong, but now he really didn't want to be. Dropping his head in his hands he let the tears flow freely.

He faintly heard three sets of claws scaling the side wall and climb into his room. Toothless whined and curled around Hiccup while the other two younger dragons climbed awkwardly into his lap. "Mommy please don't cry." Ember whined.

"Yeah mom, don't cry." Sora cried.

His families comfort that was usually enough to cheer him up only make Hiccup cry harder. He felt so small and weak. He was in such a foreign body and all he wanted was to be back to normal. Toothless nuzzled his side and purred sadly before suddenly perking up and licking Hiccups face.

The teen shot him a confused look before rubbing his now puffy eyes and stare at his mate. "What is it Toothless buddy?"

"Well I was just thinking. What if I bit you again. I mean that's how you were turned in the first place so how about we give it a try."

Hiccup stared at Toothless for a moment before his face lit up, and a huge smile danced onto his face. "Toothless that's a great idea. We should give it a try." 


	15. Chapter 15

Fail

Toothless wanted to know if this plan would work. He hoped with every fiber of his being that it worked, but saying he wasn't scared would be a lie. When Hiccup was a dragon it was practically impossible to find the bite but when he was a human the scare was perfectly visible, and it seemed to taunt him whenever he looked at it. To say Toothless was nervous was an understatement.

Toothless was perched on the roof of Stoicks hut watching as Hiccup wandered through the village with Sora, and Ember following him like lovesick puppies. He could tell that Hiccup enjoyed having his children with him. They had decided that they would try that night. Hiccup didn't want to be out during the day so night was the ideal time.

Toothless could tell that Hiccup was just as nervous as he was. Maybe even more so. Toothless didn't want to hurt Hiccup, but knew it was kind of a necessity. He couldn't even imagine what Hiccup was going through. Hiccup was not a lover of pain and he was willingly putting himself in pain.

When Toothless had asked if he was sure or not Hiccup merely smiled and said:"I want to go back to normal. I want to go back to the forest and never come back."

Smiling to himself Toothless let his eyes fall shut. Even thought their sons were inexperienced, he knew that if Hiccup got into any trouble they would protect him.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

When night fell Hiccup slid out of the little bundle Sora, and Ember made around him. It took some doing since when Ember and Sora decided they were going to sleep they were out like lights. So after slipping away from his sons he limped into the forest where he knew Toothless would be waiting for him.

When he found Toothless, the dragon was napping on a rock. When he got close Toothless's head popped up. "Hello Hiccup." He purred.

Hiccup smiled and limped over to him wrapping his arms around neck and sighing happily. "Hey Toothless," Hiccup drew back and kissed Toothless on the snout, "Are you ready for this?"

Toothless pulled back and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be. How about you I mean you're the one getting bit."

Hiccup smiled. "I think I'll manage." He said flashing Toothless a smile. "Well let's get this show on the road." He sighed pulling up the arm of his shirt, and holding in out for toothless.

The dragon stared at Hiccup then his arm. "Take your shirt off." Toothless commanded.

Hiccup flashed his a puzzled look before shrugging and pulling his shirt off. "Why do I have to-"

Before Hiccup could finish, Toothless had him pinned to the forest floor. Hiccup stared up at him a blush creeping up face. His blush increased when he realized he was blushing. Toothless chuckled deep in his throat. "W-what are you doing?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"This will make it easier for you. If I distract you, you might not notice as much." Toothless explained as he pressed his snout against Hiccups stomach. Toothless licked his stomach gently before he started purring. It shocked Hiccup making him blush harder. His whole body began vibrating with Toothless's purring.

Hiccup groaned, and let his head fall to the side. Every so often Toothless would pull away and give him a few quick licks before returning his snot to Hiccups gut. Once he was sure Hiccup was nice and distracted Toothless pulled his snout away, and sank his teeth his into Hiccups shoulder.

The teen jumped and let out a soft moan. Toothless quickly started licking the blood that was now freely flowing from his shoulder. At took some doing but after a few minutes the blood stopped flowing hard. Content with his work, Toothless pulled away, and nudged Hiccup.

The teen looked up at Toothless and sighed. His arm was sore but didn't really hurt. His body felt good. Like after a good long massage. "Is that it?" He asked glancing at his bright red arm. The pain was steadily increasing but it was nothing like losing his leg, or the last time he got bit.

"yeah that's it. Do you feel any different?" Toothless asked hopefully as he got off the teen.

"I dunno lets give it some time." Hiccup said sitting up a bit. "Come here."

Toothless walked over to Hiccup and sniffed his arm. Hiccup didn't look like he was in pain but the teen had been know to surprise him from time to time. When he was close enough Hiccup grabbed Toothless around the neck and pulled him down. The Dragon flopped down happily and began purring.

"Does your arm hurt?" He asked sniffing his arm again.

Hiccup was silent for a minute. Most likely gauging his pain level. "I don't think so. I think it's kinda numb. It's got a throbbing soreness to it but it's nothing I can't handle. I guarantee you, pushing Sora and Ember out was far more painful." Hiccup laughed, "But I think your distraction was exactly what I needed." Hiccup purred.

Toothless shuddered lightly. Smiling he pushed his nose against Hiccups neck and nuzzled it gently. Even in a different form Hiccup was still his mate.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Hiccup woke with Toothless curled around him. He didn't feel any different than he had the night before well scratch that his arm was now throbbing. Hiccup whimpered and glared down at his shoulder. He was still his pale Viking self. Sighing he let himself fall back against Toothless. Rolling over he hugged Toothless, and buried his face in Toothlesses neck.

The dragon-sensing there was something wrong-woke. "Hiccup?" Then she saw what Hiccup was crying over. His mate was still in his Viking form. A low whine pulled Hiccup from his self pitying.

"Oh hey Toothless." He sniffed. His eyes were red and puffy signaling to Toothless that his mate had been crying, Hiccup rubbed his eyes and smiled at the dragon. "I guess it couldn't be this easy."

Toothless nodded. "I guess. But it was worth a try." The dragon looked Hiccup up and down before stopping at his arm. "How is your arm feeling?"

"Oh um it kinda hurts." The teen confessed.

"Then we best get you back to Berk so you can have it looked at."

Hiccup nodded and stood. "And Ember, and Sora will be wondering where we are."

Toothless nodded. And with that the two were off back to Berk. 


	16. Chapter 16

Forbidden Fruit pt.1

Hiccup and Toothless arrived in Berk just as Sora, and Ember woke. It was a bitter sweat moment for them the family. On one hand they were expecting their mother to back to normal, but they were still happy to have their mother close by again.

"Mommy it didn't work!" Sora cried.

"No...I'm sorry babies." Hiccup sighed stroking the tops of his babies heads.

"It's okay mama." Ember said. "We'll still love you no matter what you look like."

"Yeah!" Sora chirped up.

"I agree." Toothless purred nuzzling Hiccups head.

Hiccup smiled up at Toothless and ran his hands across Toothlesses neck. "C'mon Toothless." Together the two headed back to Stoicks house, with the twin not far behind. Toothless, Ember, and Sora trotted to the side of the house and each took turns scaling the wall. Hiccup smiled happily before limping towards the front door and walking in.

Hiccup was greeted by his over enthusiastic father-who was still very happy that his son was home. "Hello Hiccup!" His father shouted pulling his son into a big hug.

"Hey...dad." Hiccup laughed as he pulled away. "I didn't get very much rest and my arm hurts, so I'm gunna go sleep it off." He explained.

Stoick nodded and let him go. "Go on." He laughed.

Hiccup nodded and limped up stairs. When he opened the door he was greeted by three very happy dragons. Hiccup pushed his way through the three dragons and to the pile of blankets where he flopped unceremoniously. The three dragons curled around him each purring their contentment.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Aries stared at a medium sized bag filled with the purple dust that she had given that girl. What was her name? Oh yes...Astrid. Tilting her head she brushed her blond hair out of her face, and sighed.

Thinking back on it she shouldn't have given the girl the powder... but it had been a while since any one from Berk had come to visit her, so how was she going to turn down a customer. Huffing softly she shook her had and stood.

Turning around she looked at her ingredients and sighed. It had been a while since she'd gone and got supplies and it was about time. She had to something very something that she had in a way started. Nodding to herself she gabbed a long clock and glided out of the hut and into the mist.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Hiccup yawned and stretched. He was warm on all sides, and very happy. The only things that dampened his spirits was that he was still a human. Sighing he rolled over and pushed himself up. He look turns stroking each of the dragons softly on the head before slipping out of the 'nest' they had made and hobbled out of the house and down the stairs.

His father wasn't in the house so it saved him the trouble of having to deal with his father. As much as he loved him he was being a bit overbearing. So Hiccup took his dear sweat time hobbling out of the house and down the path to the village.

Every one in the village seemed to be doing something. Most of the women were inside cooking, while others were running around caring various kinds of decorations. The men were...well Hiccup wouldn't be sure what they were doing. Some helped, while others seemed to be giving out directions.

Hiccup shook his head and went to find his father. That wasn't very hard considering who he was, and he was one of the ones who seemed to be giving directions.

"Dad...whats going on?" Hiccup asked when he was in hearing distance.

"Hiccup! Where having a party in your honor. For your return."

Hiccup tilted his head and looked around. So that's what this whole thing was about. "Um...thanks dad but you really don't have to." Hiccup chuckled slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes I do son. It's been 2 years since I last saw you. We need a celebration."

Hiccup knew that arguing with his father wasn't even worth it. When his father was set on something on something, there was no talking him out of it. Shaking his head he patted his father on the back. "You do that. I'm going the the forge. I have to make Toothless a new saddle."

Stoick nodded and turned away. "Okay Hiccup have fun." Hiccup was about to walk away before his father spoke up again. "Oh, and Hiccup tonight I don't want any dragons."

Hiccup turned to argue with his father but it was to late Stoick was already walking away. Hiccup sighed as he stared after his father. The man was stubborn and he knew he wasn't going to get him to change his mind.

Now he had to brake the news to Toothless, and the twins.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

By the time Hiccup was done at the forge it was already dark. The teen limped up the stairs as fast as his body would allow. He had remade, Tootlesses fin, and was nearly finished remaking his saddle. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he had to tell Toothless, and the twins about the party that they weren't invited to. When he got to the door Toothless, and the twins looked up expectantly.

"MOMMY!" The twins cried in unison.

"Hello Hiccup." Toothless purred.

"Hey guys..." Hiccup chuckled. "Um...we need to talk." The sudden lightness in the air took a plummet. Hiccup laughed nervously. "Um...Well there's this thing going on tonight...and well I have to go."

Toothless tilted his head. "Well thats nothing to be nervous about." Said shaking his head.

"Well that's not the thing." Hiccup took a deep breath. "You guys cant come."

Silence. As the three dragons let the information sink in. Hiccup watched all three dragons for any sign that it was time to run. It was silent for about five minutes before Sora spoke up.

"What do you mean we can't come?" He asked trotting over to Hiccup.

Hiccup bent down and hugged his son. "We'll that's just it. My father just wants it to be humans i guess." Hiccup explained giving his son a kiss.

"That dosn't make any sence." Toothless huffed.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "I know but my father wasn't in the mood to be argued with so I had to let it drop."

"But mommy what are we going to do while your gone." Ember whined as he made his way over to Hiccup.

"I have no clue...but I'm sure Toothless will think of something." Hiccup said looking up at Toothless. The dragon just stared at him with his mouth wide open. "Isn't that right Toothless. I mean you should take them back to the forest. At least for a while. I think they should spend more time in the forest. That is their home after all."

Toothless glared and grabbed Hiccup and pulled him close to his chest. Hiccup giggled when he felt Toothless drag his tongue across his hair. "What if we come anyways."

Hiccup spun around-as best he could considering being held against Toothlesses chest-and grabbed the dragons ears and pulled him down to about eye level . "Toothless you will not come to this! You have not been invited...none of the dragons have been so your just going to have to deal with it." Hiccup said in the most stern voice he had. Toothlesses ears drooped and he let out a sigh. Hiccups expression softened as he hugged the larger dragon. "Toothless you know if you could I would let you come. But my father made it clear...with out even having to say anything. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Toothless sighed again and nuzzled Hiccup softly. "Okay...I'll take the twins to the forest. Hopefully you can stay out of trouble tonight." Toothless grumbled pulling away from Hiccup. Giving his mate a final lick he jumped out of the window.

Hiccup looked down at the twins who were staring at him. He could see the hope in their eyes. He could tell they were hoping he would let them stay. "You two have to go too."

The twins groaned and trotted to the window. "Bye mom." they said before jumping out the window. Hiccup smiled as he watched the three dragons forms run into the forest. For the first time since returning to Berk he was truly alone. Even when he was at the forge he had Gobber to keep him company so he was never really alone.

Turning he smiled at his emty room. He knew he had to go to the party...he was the guest of honor after all. Sighing he pulled on a knew pair of clothes and limped out of the house, and towards Meade Hall. 


	17. Chapter 17

Forbidden Fruit pt.2

When Hiccup pushed the doors to Meade Hall open he was greeted by every viking in Berk...literally. Every viking wanted to welcome him back and or give him a hug. This all Meade Hiccup very uncomfortable, due to the fact that he hadn't been very popular before.

When things finally calmed down Hiccup was finally about to make his way to his 'special seat' that his father had resurved for him. All the tables had been pushed together to make on large table. Hiccups seat was next to his father-who was sitting at the head of the table. On his other side was Astrid. For once, instead of looking like a the tough girl, she actually looked like a...well girl.

As much as he couldn't stand her, he couldn't help but stare. Some evil part of his mind thought she was absolutely beautiful. Huffing he turned to his father and smiled. "This is great dad...thanks."

"It is son. I totally agree." Stocik boomed happily. Standing the chief smiled at all the vikings in the hall. "This celebration is in honor of my son returning to us. SO! lets get this show on the road!" And with that the party started.

Meade hall was filled with laughter, singing, shouting and every other form of parting. Hiccup had never been one for drinking, because he never really had the chance before. But in light of the party, he drank what was given to him, and because so many people were literally shoving classes at him he didn't refuse.

It was past midnight when Hiccup finally slipped out of the hall. He was drunk and tired and that wasn't a good combo. The teen stumbled and tripped, trying to find his way home. He had barely made it a few steps when he fell. He would have sworn up and down that there was nothing there when he was falling but he was drunk, and everything was very distorted.

Hiccup glanced at the thing that caught him, only to see Astrid. If he had been in his right mind he would have pushed the girl away and yelled at her. But he was drunk, and as it happened nothing was as it should have been.

"Hello Hiccup." The teen purred.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked slurring on the s. "What are you doing...here." It took Hiccup a few minutes to find the right words.

"I'm here to take you home." the girl smiled. "I don't think you can make it on your own."

"Go...away Astrid...i don't need your help..." Hiccup growled.

"Okay, go on. I won't stop you." Astrid said letting Hiccup go.

Hiccup nodded and turned to go only to fall flat on his face. The teen-turned-dragon-turned-teen groaned and muttered into the dirt.

Astrid smiled at the teen, before bending over Hiccup and listening for what he was saying. "What was that Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned his head to the side and sighed. "You can take me home...but I ...any funny business." The teen said trying to keep a straight face, and failing miserably.

Astid nodded and pulled Hiccup up and let him lean him against her shoulder. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes and let himself be led home.

It took some time for Hiccup and Astrid to get to their destination. They climbed the stairs and walked into the room. Astrid pushed the teen onto the bed, and only then did Hiccup open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that this was not his room.

The teen made an attempt to sit up but was only forced down by Astrid straddling him and pushing him down. This was not what was suppose to be happening! Then Astrid stared moving her hips in that deliciously wonderful manner, and every coherent thought flew out the window.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Toothless, Sora, and Ember slunk into the village like shadows. The smell of alcohol, and cooked meat was heavy in the air. Huffing softly Tooothless made his way to Stoicks hut, and jumped up to the window. He and the twins had been expecting to see Hiccup lying in the nest sleeping, but when they didn't see him the suspected he was still at Meade. Not wanting to disturb him, the three curled up close to each other and fell asleep.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Hiccup groaned and sat up. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, his throat scratchy, and he had no idea where he was. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something warm...and naked cuddle against him. Even though moving quickly hurt his head, he still looked down and gaped at the figure laying beside him.

Astrid lye naked, and practically glowing beside him. Her blond hair was down and a few strands were splayed across her face. Every now and again a small smile would flash across her face.

Panic seemed to creek up Hiccups legs till it reached his head. Pushing himself away he fell out of the bed with a loud thud. Astrid sat up and stared up at Hiccup, the blankets falling slightly. Hiccup turned away blushing hard.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said her voice filled with sleep.

"How could you do this?" Hiccup asked on the verge of a break down. "Why Astrid. Why can't you just let this go?" There was nothing in him but hate for Astrid. A hate that ran so deep it physically hurt.

"Hiccup calm down." Astrid sighed as she slipped out of the bed.

"No Astrid, No! You have taken something from me that i can't have back. Why the hell would you do this? I don't love you. I might have once...no, that wasn't even love! That was a deep infatuation! I never truly loved you! So why can't you just back OFF!" Hiccup screamed.

Astrid stared at Hiccup hurt clear in her eyes. "Hiccup you don't understand."

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Hiccup screamed grabbing his cloths. The teen pulled them on hurried and backed away. "You have no idea. I want to kill you so much right now. I've never wanted anything dead so much." Hiccups voice had taken on a hysterical tone. "You are...arg! I don't know what you are but." The tears finally spilled over. "Stay away from me, and my family." Hiccup laughed.

Turning Hiccup ran as fast as he could. It was already light outside, and vikings were already up and starting their day. The teen dashed past everyone, and into his house. He didn't even spare a glance at his father-though he was going to have a nice long chat with him later-he just ran up his room.

Hiccup threw the door open before slamming it shut. Toothless, Sora, and Ember all looked up from where they had been sleeping. Toothless jumped up to great Hiccup, until he caught Hiccups scent. It was very definitely tainted. Crouching down Toothless slowly made his way over to Hiccup.

The dragon tried to catch Hiccups gaze, but the teen keep his eyes pinned to the floor. Growling Toothless sniffed Hiccup, before drawing back, and hissing loudly. Hiccup sobbed loudly, and covered his face. "I'm sorry Toothless, I'm so sorry."

Toothless growled. "What happened?" When Hiccup didn't respond Toothless growled louder. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

Hiccup flinched. "At the party, I got drunk...I got drunk, and when I left to come home, I nearly past out. Astrid told me she was going to help me home. It was stupid to let her do it. I know but I didn't think she would go this low. I close my eyes for a while, and when i opened them I must have been in her house. Then...then..." The words died in his throat as another sob racked his body. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to."

Toothless growled at the teen and pulled him against him. He turned to the twins and growled. The two dragons took that as a sign to get out. The two dragons nodded and jumped out the window with one last backwards glance.

The last thing they saw was their father pushing himself against Hiccup.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Hiccup limped down the stairs with Toothless right behind him. The dragon was practically stepping on his feet but he didn't care. When Hiccup got down the stairs he walked over to where is father was sitting, lightly rubbing his head.

"Father..."Hiccup coughed, "Father. We have to talk."

Stoick glanced at his son with a raised brow. "Go on then."

Hiccup look a deep breath before beginning. He told his father everything that Astrid did. From he turning him back into a human, to last nights incident. His father sat in stunned silence as his son explained. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Astrid be so cruel to his son.

After Hiccup was finished explaining Stoick stood and walked over to his son and patted Hiccup on the shoulder. The gesture pulled a growl from Toothless but Stoick ignored it and continued to pat his on. "Hiccup I owe you and apology. I shouldn't have been so blind to this."

Hiccup gave a humorless laugh, before glancing back at Toothless. "I'm going to the forge. I have to finish the saddle of Toothless."

Stoick nodded and watched as his son limped out of the house and towards the forge. Now that Hiccup had told him he could see how unhappy his son was. Instead of his happy self he was replaced with a beaten teen. Glaring he stood and walked out of the house.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Astrid was happily basking in her day after glow, totally obvious to the world outside her. What Hiccup had said hadn't even fazed her she was to happy with herself to take what the other teen serious. This was Hiccup they were talking about. Sighing she rolled over in her bed and ran a hand through her hair. Thoughts of the night before danced in her head making all her nerves spark in a wonderful way.

She was pulled out of her daze by a loud knock at the door. Sitting up she slipped out of the bed and pulled on her cloths as fast as she could. The teen ran down the stairs and pulled the door open to see Stoick standing in the door way with a dangerous glare.

"Astrid...we need to talk." The man said anger dripping off every word. 


	18. Chapter 18

Distraction

Astrid starred up at Stoick with a puzzled look. "What can i do for you Stoick?" She asked.

Stoick pushed himself into the house forcing Astrid to back off. "We're going to talk about you, and what you did."

Astrid felt her stomach drop. She hadn't thought that Hiccup would actually tell. She thought he was honestly just over reacting. "Um, what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You raped my son. You turned him back into a human. Did you ever stop and think about how you were affecting him? And his family. Did you think you would get away with this?"

Astrid stared at the chief. She was paper white, and trembling. She new she was caught, and there didn't look like there would be any way out of it. Swallowing hard she sat down on a near by chair and rubbed her arms.

"Astrid I don't even know what to do with you. You have become the lowest of the low." Stoick spat. "I here by banish you from Berk. Do not come back! I want you to leave now."

Astrid jumped and stared up at Stocik. "You can't do that. I mean. I'm to young. What about my parents?" '

"I'll tell them what you did. There is nothing you can do or say that will change my mind." And with that Stoick left.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Hiccup wiped the sweat of his brow, and smiled at his work. He had finally finished Toothlesses saddle. It had been hard, especially with Toothless not wanting to be far from him. He had gotten used to Hiccup being possessive but this was different. He was always within a 3 foot distance of him at all times. If he got to far Toothless would growl and pin him to the ground regardless of where they were.

Hiccup turned and smiled at Toothless who simply snorted and grabbed the front of Hiccups shirt and pulled him against him. Hiccup glanced up at the dragon and sighed. Even though it was hard, Hiccup was grateful for his constant companionship. It made him feel safe.

He earned himself a growl when he pushed away slightly. Hiccup chuckled lightly and kissed the dragon. "C'mon. I bet you miss flying."

The dragon seemed to take that into consideration. "Actually I really hadn't noticed. Having you as my mate seems to have made that need to disappear." Hiccup smiled at that.

"Well we're going for a fly. It's about time Sora, and Ember learned how to. It could save their lives someday." Hiccup explained walking out, and into the sun. Toothless nodded and followed after Hiccup.

It took some time but Hiccup was able to fit Toothlesses saddle, and tail fin. The teen smiled at his work and walked around to make sure everything was as it should be. The dragon turned when Hiccup would walk around him making it nearly impossible to check but the two managed, and finally after much hard work Hiccup climbed into the saddle much to Toothlesses pleasure. The dragon purred in barely concealed pleasure, before dashing off through the village.

Hiccup moaned at the feeling of Toothlesses strong muscles under him. It felt so right, there was such trust and love between the two. Hiccup let Toothless choose where they were going. He knew the dragon enjoyed this freedom to be able to go anywhere without worrying about his mate not being safe. So he just let the dragon run. That was until they came to the cliff top the overlooked Berk. The dragon chuckled deep in his throat before running straight off the cliff. Hiccup gasped as the warm air beat against his face.

Hiccup whooped happily causing Toothless to look up at him, and smile. "I think you've missed it more than I have." The dragon laughed.

"I miss this freedom. This...this...It's wonderful. I can't describe it." Hiccup sighed. "And it feels so right. Especially on you. It was so great before but now...I feel like this is connecting us on a more...intimate fashion. I feel like I'm in heaven."

Toothless glanced back before diving down towards the ocean. Hiccup gasped again but this time from the sudden loss of breath. Hiccup thought they were going to dive down into the ocean, until Toothless pulled up at the last second, and flew as fast as he could to the closest island. The dragon landed with a loud thump before shaking the teen off.

Hiccup grunted as he hit the ground. Standing up he glanced at Toothless with a raised eyebrow. Hiccup was about to ask what was wrong until he saw the look Toothless was giving him.

"Hiccup take this off." The dragon huffed gesturing to the saddle.

-Mature Warning-

"But I...just got it on..."Hiccups protest died in his throat. Nodding Hiccup walked over to Toothless and began taking off the saddle. After a few minutes the saddle fell to the ground in a heap, and Toothless tackled him nuzzling him, and purring loudly.

Hiccup smiled getting Toothlesses drift quickly. "Calm down Toothless." He purred as Toothless wripped Hiccups shirt off. "No need to rush."

"There is every reason to rush." Toothless purred.

"Why?" He asked shivering as a gust of cold air blew past him. "We should take our time after all."

Toothless smiled and nodded. "Okay. Take thous off." Toothless grunted looking down at Hiccups trousers. The teen nodded and pulled off his trousers and briefs. He was now fully exposed to the dragon above him. This was the first time hey would be doing this as human. Any time Toothless tackled him, the dragon would run every part of him against the teen.

Now he felt sparks of excitement course through him as Toothless sniffed his body. But especially when he stopped over his hard cock. Every time Hiccup would breath on it he would shudder, and moan.

He missed being dominated by his mate, and even though he knew it would hurt like hell he was willing if it sated his raging need for sex he had been having as of late. Toothless purred at Hiccup before running his tongue over Hiccups over sensitive ball sack, and cock.

Hiccup moaned, as pleasure spread up through his gut, and down his legs. "Do it again please...do it again."

Toothless nodded and licked the teen again. Hiccup arched against Toothlesses tongue trying to get more of that wonderful feeling of Toothlesses slightly rough tongue. It felt so good, and he could feel himself getting close, but apparently Toothless could tell as well because he stopped. Right then and there. He stopped. Hiccup groaned and gave Toothless a disgruntled look, and whined. "Why'd you do that?"

Toothless merely chuckled, at the sight of his obviously upset mate. He was as hard as a rock, and obviously wanted release but Toothless was having a fun time denying him. Only when hiccups arousal had started to die down, did Toothless start up again. The dragon nudged Hiccups leg a few times prompting him to open them. Hiccup was more than willing to oblige. The teen opened his legs with out hesitation and flashed Toothless a pleading glance.

"Please Toothless." The teen begged.

How could toothless say no to that. Hiccup was completely open to him. Purring Toothless dipped his head and licked the teens puckered hole. Hiccup shuddered and moaned softly, pushing against Toothlesses tongue. The dragon nodded at his mates willingness, before he crouched down and began licking again. After the whole was good and wet, Toothless pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscles only to taste something so delicious he had to stop himself from fucking the teen senseless with his tongue.

Toothless pushed his tongue as far as it would go licking around till the teen jumped and let out an unreserved moan. "Hm, Toothless that feels so good." Hiccup sighed. Toothless chuckled and licked at the spot several more times. "More, more...more." Hiccup groaned.

The head of the teens cock was covered in precome, which told Toothless he was doing his job well. He wanted to make sure Hiccup was as stretched as possible that even when he knew the teen probably stretched enough he kept going. Hiccup groaned and reached down and grabbed his neglected cock, and began to stock it in the same rhythm as Toothlesses tongue.

Toothless knew there was no use in stopping. Hiccup was so close that nothing could stop him from going over the edge. Hiccup let out a shaky breath, as a jet of while shot from his cock. Toothless huffed happily and pulled his tongue out. The teen was beautiful. He was covered in a light layer of sweat, and his body was open and loose. Toothless took this as the best chance he would have at doing this painlessly, and the sight of his mate laying there in a sweaty mess because of him was enough to make him come.

Putting his paws on each of the teens shoulders. Toothless guided his heavy cock towards Hiccups hole. At first he was met with a resistance, but with a llittle more force the large cock slid in to the hilt effortlessly.

Hiccup jumped and groaned at the intrusion. He was still basking in his post orgasm glow, that the sharp jabs of pain he felt were soon sending jolts of pleasure up his arousal. The teen squirmed for a few moments as he adjusted to the large organ before he started to get impatient.

"Move," He sighed happily, "Go."

Toothless nodded and put more pressure on Hiccups shoulders, before drawing back, and pushing forwards. Toothless started slow. As the pleasure he felt increases he began to fuck the teen with raw animal power. Somewhere in an unimportant part of Hiccups mind he knew he was going to be very buried...but he honestly didn't care. Hiccup grabbed Toothlesses arms, and spread his legs as wide as they could go allowing Toothless to sink deeper.

The steady rhythm that Toothless had kept up soon started fray. For the second time Hiccup reached down and grabbed his cock stroking the tip as Toothless thrust his hips back and forth. Hiccup could tell the dragon was very close, and the thought exited him. The dragon groaned and thrust a few more times before spilling his load into the teen. Toothless stilled as his orgasm washed over him.

As the feeling died Toothless grunted and pulled out of Hiccups abused hole. Hiccup groaned at the lose of Toothless. He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. He felt empty, and he hadn't finished which left him with only his hand.

Toothless must have realized this, and purred and nodded as the teen started strocking his hard cock again. He knew he should be some what embarrassed but he was just to horny that he really could have cared less. As he stroked his cock, Toothless licked his balls which caused Hiccup to pick up his pace. He arched into his hand and came in a stream of white.

Hiccup fell back, and sighed happily before looking up at Toothless. It took him a while for him to catch his breath enough to talk but when he was finally able to talk the only thing he could say was, "Wow."

The dragon nodded in agreement. "I agree. Wow." Toothless crawled over top of Hiccup and smiled as the teen wrapped his arms around his neck, and pulled him down next to him. "I love you Hiccup." He sighed as his eyes began to droop.

"i love you too Toothless."

With that said the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

-End Mature...part-

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Ruffnut, and Tuffnut walked as fast as the could to where Stoick was standing watching Astrid disappear into the forest. Snotlout had run over to them, and practically dragged them back to Stoick. The sound of panic in Snotlouts voice had made to two arguing twins get into gear and make a B line to Stoick.

When the two found him he was watching Astrid as she walked into the forest, with a back on her shoulder.

"You needed to see us?" Tuff asked.

"Yes. I want you two to watch Astrid. Rumors travel quickly around the village, and I wouldn't be surprised when if you two have heard that Astrid has been exiled." The mad growled.

"Yeah...we heard." Ruff mumbled. "So you want us to watch her...why?"

"Well I have a sinking suspicion that after Toothless had finished making sure Hiccup knows who he belongs to he'll go after her. As disappointed as I am with her I do not wish death upon her. And even if I did I would not want it to be by Toothless."

Ruff, and Tuff nodded and turned to leave. They almost felt sorry for Astrid but what she did was wrong and they couldn't overlook it. The two made their way home, packed a bag each, and were off. 


	19. Chapter 19

Day After

Astrid stomped through the forest hitting every tree, bush, and pathetic creature that came too close. She wanted to scream, but her voice was way to sore to go on any longer. Sighing she shook her head and looked around the forest. It was so green, and thoughts of when she got lost filled her head causing more anger to rise in her.

It was starting to get dark and she was going to have to find a place to sleep much to her dismay. Even though she had slept outside when she was looking for Hiccup, it didn't mean she liked it. In fact she loathed it. By the time she found a place to sleep it was fully dark. Laying down her pack, she pulled a small blanket out and wrapped it around herself. She was cold, hungry, and if she wanted to be honest with herself she was scared.

"Ah Astrid theres nothing to be afraid of." Ruff laughed as she walked into the clearing.

"Yeah we always though you were the big tough girl." Tuff nodded.

"I guess that honor goes to me." Ruff snickered, causing Tuff to laugh as well.

Astrid glared at the twins and turned her back to them. "What do you two want?" she sneered.

"Oh we're here to make sure Toothless doesn't come and get his revenge on you." The two sang simultaneously.

Astrid wanted to kill the two. "I don't need help. The damn dragon can't do anything tom me." She huffed.

"Oh...you don't. Do you hear that Tuff? She doesn't need our help. I guess we can go and let Toothless eat her. I don't think Hiccup will stop him so if you don't need or want our help we'll go." The twins turned to leave, but Astrid stopped them before the got too far.

"Wait...you can stay." The twins turned and to Astrid and raised an eyebrow.

"We can stay?" Tuff asked sarcastically, "Astrid we aren't here to keep you company."

Astrid nodded and glared down at the ground. Stocik had probably sent the twins to keep an eye on her. Make sure she didn't do anything 'stupid'. Huffing she looked up at the twins and watched as they sat next to each other and stared.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Hiccup groaned and rolled away from Toothless. Almost every part of him was sore. He had black and blue bruises on his shoulders from where Toothless had pushed him down, and his back was totally scratched up. Even as sore as Hiccup was, he wouldn't have traded that night for anything.

The only real problem he foresaw was his inability to sit down. Just from sitting up he could feel the jabs of pain that radiated from his butt. Glancing over he smiled at Toothless. The dragon was watching him closely. Hiccup could almost feel the love, and possessiveness in his eyes. If he thought he was being restricted now he could tell that he was in for a surprise.

Toothless stared at him for a few more seconds before standing, stretching, and walking over to Hiccup. Hiccup stared up at Toothless and smiled, "Hey Toothless. We're going to have to head home soon. Sora, and Ember are probably wondering where we are now."

Before Hiccup could get up to get his cloths Toothless ran over to where Hiccup had dropped his pants, and briefs, and carried them over to Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head at Toothless. He could tell the dragon was in a good mood just by the way he walked...er...pranced. The dragon was happily prancing around Hiccup obviously showing off. Though why he was doing it Hiccup couldn't fathom. He already had Hiccup.

Shaking his head Hiccup stood, and glanced around. "Toothless can you find me a stream or somthing. I need a bath."

The dragon stopped mid prance and walked over to Hiccup, sniffing him. "You smell fine to me." The dragon said sitting back.

Hiccup stared at the dragon in disbelief. The back of his arms, back, and hair were covered in dirt, a bit of blood, and sweat. And he smelled very heavily heavily of sex. Not that he really minded but he guessed that the people in Berk wouldn't like it as much as he did. Hiccup looked back up at Toothless with a raised eyebrow. "Um...Toothless. You and I might not mind this smell but I can guarantee that others will not. And besides I kinda feel gross. Sweat and all." he said gesturing to himself.

Toothless took that into consideration before nodding. "I guess your right." The dragon turned away from the teen, then whipped around and glared at Hiccup. "Stay right there. I will be back in a moment. If you so much as move a muscle..." Toothless threatened.

Hiccup nodded and laughed at Toothless. "I wasn't planning on leaving. I wouldn't be able to get that far...thanks to you." Hiccup smiled.

Toothless nodded and turned away again. "I'll be right back."

"I'm sure you will."

-APPERNTLYIAMALINE-

Hiccup sighed as he slid into the cool water. He was bruised in a lot of places, and he had been expecting that but he hadn't expected all the other little aches and pains. He hissed as the water slid over some of the scratches on his back, and arms.

He had sent Toothless away to hunt promising he would just stay in the stream and soak. As much as he liked having his mate around he did enjoy his space. The teen sighed happily and sank under till only his eyes were above the water.

Hiccup had started to doze when he heard the bushes behind him rustling. Shocked and a bit afraid Hiccup sank into the water a little more, and stared at the pushes that outlined the stream. A few seconds later the pushes parted to revile a beautiful blond women. At first she didn't seem to have noticed Hiccup, but when she looked up she couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped.

"I'm terribly sorry about intruding on your bath."

"Um...its okay...can you turn around? I need to get dressed." He stammered.

The woman nodded and turned around. "I truly am sorry about running into you at this most...inconvenient time."

"Its all good." Hiccup said as he pulled on his briefs and trousers. "Okay I'm decent."

The woman turned around and stared at Hiccup. The teen blushed as he looked around for his shirt that he had seemed to have forgotten. "Young man what happened to you, you look like you've been in a fight with a dragon."

"Oh...no, I...uh...I fell and hurt myself..." That would work...he hoped.

Unfortunately it didn't, but the woman didn't say anything. "Come over here and tell me you name." She huffed.  
Hiccup knew better than to argue with the woman. You just didn't argue with women, and dragons. That was dangerous ground. "Okay."

"What is your name young man...or should I just call you bath boy?"

"Um...no, I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"Hiccup you say?" The teen nodded, and the women nodded. "Well Hiccup, pleased to meet you. I'm Aries."

"Hi Aries." Hiccup stood in front of the woman nervously shuffling his feet.

"Turn around you nervous boy." Hiccup nodded and quickly did what was asked off him. "Sit." Just to make sure the teen sit, she pushed his shoulders down. Hiccup hissed in pain as the womans hands hit his black and blue marks. "I'm sorry Hiccup."

"It's all good." The teen whimpered softly.

"So Hiccup. Tell me, what are you doing out here? I don't mean to sound offensive but you don't really seem to be the adventruing type."

Hiccup glanced back at the woman. "Um, I was riding my dragon, and we got dist-" Hiccup was interrupted by Toothless who burst through the brush. The dragon came to a stop at the sight of his mate with a blond female.

Growling Toothless crouched down and growled at Aries. Hiccup made to get up and stop Toothless, but Aries grabbed Hiccup and pulled him back causing Toothless to growl even louder.

"Hiccup what is she doing here? GET HER AWAY!" Toothless jumped foreword and snapped at Aries. It was a warning, but Hiccup knew that it was the only one she would get if he didn't do something.

"Toothless it's okay. She's not going to hurt me. She just wants to help." Hiccup explained reaching for Toothless to come to him.

The dragon snarled but complied. Toothless trotted over to Hiccup and sniffed his face. "Are you okay?" He asked purring and nuzzling him.

"Yeah Toothless, I'm fine." Hiccup sighed.

Aries watched the exchange with an amused glint in her eye. This was the Hiccup that Astrid was talking about. How could the girl do something so horrid to thw two. Then again how could she? She could feel the love coming off the two in large waves, it made her sick thinking about how painful this change must have been for the two.

Shaking her head gently Aries began pulling ointments out of her bag. It only took a few moments before she was rubbing different, fowl smelling creams and oils onto the teens back. At every touch Hiccup would jump, and occasionally hiss in pain. The dragon whined softly nuzzling the teen before turning a glare, and growl at the Aries.

After a half an hour Aries finished. Pulling away, and smiled at Hiccup. "Done." She chirped as she stood. "That should heal everything nicely." She said looking over her work.

Hiccup stood, with the help of Toothless, and smiled at Aries. "Thank you so very much."

Aries nodded, before turning, and walking out of the clearing.

Hiccup and Toothless exchanges looks before deciding it was time to head back to Berk. 


	20. Chapter 20

Lost will pt.1

It took a while to get back to Berk because of Hiccups discomfort. He shifted in the saddle a lot causing Toothless to fly slower than normal. When they were able to spot Berk Hiccup laughed softly at the sight of two black figures running and jumping around. "C'mon Toothless lets book it." Hiccup urged.

"As you wish." Toothless smiled, and started flying faster.

When they reached Berk Sora, and Ember tackled there parents clearly happy to see them. "Why did you leave. We missed you." Ember cried.

"Yeah we missed you." Sora echoed.

Hiccups heart swelled with joy, and love. "I miss you too my babies." He said stroking his children's heads affectionately. "I'm sorry we left for so long. We wont do it again."

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

A month had passed since Hiccup had been turned back into his human self. In that time he and Toothless had taught Ember and Sora to fly. Sora enjoyed it but Ember-like usual-seemed to wanted to stay on the ground with Hiccup. Hiccup had also made a fin that Toothless could control on his own, since Hiccup didn't plan on being a human forever. It had been hard at first but after a few trials Toothless was finally able to control it well. So now Toothless was able to go up with Sora and Ember.

Currently Hiccup was watching Toothless, Sora, and Ember fly around. Just watching them made Hiccup long to be a dragon again so he could be with them.

"Hiccup,"

"Dad..huh..hi." Hiccup muttered

"Son we need to talk." Stoick sighed. "We haven't talk since you told me what Astrid did to you."

"Yeah well, it's been kinda rough." Hiccup sighed feeling depressed.

"I could tell. Just the way you hold yourself. Son I'm worried about you...and I think your family is too." Stoick patted his sons shoulder. "Don't try and be strong all the time. It's okay to cry."

Hiccup smiled up at his dad. "Thanks dad...I just miss being up there with them. Its kinda hard being stuck down here when all I really want to do is be up with them." Hiccup sighed.

Stoick smiled, and shook his head. "You really liked it with them didn't you?"

Hiccup nodded. "It was the only place that felt really right to me."

Stick stared at his son, "I can see you miss them. Don't worry. We'll find a way I promise you that."

"Thanks dad. It really means a lot."

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Two weeks had past since Hiccup, and Stoicks conversation. Hiccup had been trying to keep a positive outlook but it was starting to fall. Everyone with eyes could tell the teen was having a hard time. It had become an accomplishment when the teen got out of bed. Some days it was just Sora, and Ember that left the room. On those days Hiccup just cuddled against Toothless, and cried. The dragon was at a total loss at what to do. So he did what he could. He was there. And to a point, it seemed to help.

Today Toothless hoped was a good day. The sun had just risen above the horizon. Sora, and Ember had set off earlier to get something to eat and play. Which left Toothless with Hiccup, who was still fast asleep.

The teen seemed to be having a peaceful sleep, which Toothless took as a good sign. Sighing Toothless let his wing fall so it covered Hiccup and dozed. He would wake when Hiccup did he knew that, he just hoped the teen would get out of bed today.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Hiccups eyes opened slowly. His body felt weak, and heavy. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he ate. Toothless would bring food in hopes that he would eat but he never did. sighing he rolled against Toothless and pressed his face against his body. He smelled like home. The nice woody smell of home. Silent tears hell down his face, and onto Toothlesses side. The dragon purred softly and lifted his wing. At the sight of his mate Toothless nuzzled the teen in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Hiccup you have to eat. It'll make you feel better." Toothless whined.

Hiccup rubbed his face against the dragon before looking up at him. "I miss home." He whimpered. "I miss home..."

"I know you do. I miss it too. But you need to be better. Please eat. Sora, and Ember are worried about you. I've had to send them away every morning. They thought you were dying when you wouldn't get up." Toothless explained.

Hiccup sighed, and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Toothless opened his mouth to tell him it was okay, when the door slammed open, and Stoick, and the town healer walked in. Toothless dropped his wing and growled at the intruders. Hiccup was in no state for visitors.

"Let me through dragon." Stoick growled, "I've brought help for my son."

Toothless stopped growling immediately. As much as he wanted to protect his mate, he wanted him to be okay. And this human healer might help. nodding he lifted his wing to revile Hiccup.

The teen sat up and looked at his father, and smiled slightly. "Hi dad."

"Son I'm worried about you. In the last two weeks I've hardly seen you. You haven't eaten. Your most likely skin, and bones. Hiccup you need to get out." Stoick growled.

Hiccup flinched and started playing with Toothlesses tail. he hadn't thought it was that bad. But now that he thought about it he couldn't remember the last time he ate. "Sorry." He whispered.

"There's no reason to be sorry. You just have to get get better...and not keep yourself up here all the time." Stoick sighed. "Asta here will look over you." He said gesturing to the woman beside him. "Dragon you need to leave. We can't having you deciding to be protective of him in the middle of her exam." The look in his eye left no room for argument.

Toothless whined and looked down at Hiccup. "Don't make me leave."

Hiccup gave the dragon a small weak smile. "I'll be fine Toothless. Out of all the people in Berk she's the least likely to hurt me." he smiled.

The dragon huffed, but unwrapped himself from the teen. Before leaving he growled and flashed his teeth at Asta. Huffing once again Toothless jumped out of the window, and took to the sky. Hiccup watched him and sighed, his mood taking a U-turn.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Astrid felt gross. Sure she had bathed. She had washed her cloths regularly, but she just couldn't get rid of that nasty dirt feeling. Ruff, and Tuff thought it was hilarious. Though they seemed to find anything she did funny...especially the things she thought were gross.

It had been a months and two weeks since her banishment. She had hoped the banishment was just a joke and that by now she would be back in Berk but it seemed like she was wrong...Oh how very wrong she was. Sighing she turned to the Ruff, and Tuff who followed her every where.

"Do you two ever back off?" She snapped.

The two exchanged looks before smiling and shaking their heads. "Nah, it's actually kinda fun watching you out here." Tuff laughed.

"Yeah, you always seemed like you knew exactly where you were going, what you were doing, and all that, but it turns out your kinda clueless." Ruff added.

Astrid glared at the two, and turned her back. "I do know what I'm doing. I just...I just."

"You just what?" Ruff asked

"I just can't stand being out here all the time! I want to go home!" Astrid screamed.

"Well you should have thought about that when you did what you did." Tuff scoffed.

"Maybe I should have." Astrid growled turning and walking away.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Asta walked out of Hiccups room and down the stairs to where Stoick, and Toothless were waiting. Toothless jumped down from the rafter when he saw the healer and Stoick looked up from his hands. "So? Whats wrong?"

"He's dehydrated, and starving. Those are the major points. The reason he's not eating is because he's depressed." She said shooting a quick glance at Toothless. "He wont tell me why but I assume it must stem from him missing his family...or being with his family."

Toothlesses huffed. He already knew that. He didn't understand why this woman had to tell him something he already knew.

"Will he be okay?" Stoick asked looking up at where Hiccups room was.

Asta nodded. "He should be. He just needs to have something to eat and drink." She explained. "As for the depression, I don't know if there's anything we can do."

"In that you are very, very wrong." a breathy voice said.

Stoick, and Asta jumped and turned and stared at the door. (Toothless already knew who it was). "And who are you!" Stoick growled.

"My name is Aries. I am a healer of sorts. A witch doctor perhaps. And I can help your son." She said flashing a toothy grin at Toothless.

The dragon huffed in way of greeting before he made his way around the people and up the stairs.

"And how, pray tell, can you help my son? And how do you even know my son." Stoick asked.

"I would also be interested in knowing how you can help him?" Asta piped.

Aries flashed the two a sad smile. "Unfortunately I was the one who helped turn your son into the form he is in now."

"You did this?" Stoick would have gone on but Aries stopped him.

"I didn't know who he was. And I was certainly never planning on meeting him. I usually don't run into people while collecting ingredients. But on that day I interrupted his bath." She said the last part with a bit of a smile, "When I found out who he was I knew, by just looking at him that he was in real pain, I knew I needed to help him return to normal. I advised the child who wanted it in the first place against it but she wouldn't listen. I know that excuse will never right the wrongs I have committed but I wish to help your son."

"NO! You did this to him how can we know your know trying to trick us now?" Stoick shouted.

"Because I am the only one who can help your son."

That made all Stoicks anger fade. "What?"

"Yes I am the only one in this area who can help your son. If you wish to sail else where to find another then be my guest. But it might be to late. By the time you find one, convince him to help you, and sail back your son might give up his will. He's starved himself for this long whats stopping him from staring longer. Sure you can force it down him but will it really work if he's given up his will to live?"

Her words hit Stoick like a ton of bricks. He had a point. If he tried to find someone else Hiccup might loose his will. Sighing he nodded. "His room is up the stairs."

Nodding Aries turned and walked up the stairs followed by Asta, and Stoick.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Astrid had managed to get away from Ruff, and Tuff. It hadn't been easy but she had. Now she was running as fast as she could to the beach. She could smell the air becoming more salty by the second.

When she reached the edge of the tree she came to a halt when she saw two night Furry resting with a pile of fish. Excitement filled her to the point of bursting. Smiling she glanced down at he ax. Grabbing it she lightly slid her hands down the metal.

"Hiccup, if I'm unhappy then you shall be to." She whispered. Raising her ax she ran out of the cover of the trees and towards Sora, and Ember. 


	21. Chapter 21

Lost Will pt.2

Aries walked up the stairs and pushed the door to Hiccups room open. Hiccup was sitting hugging Toothless while the dragon purred loudly. When the door opened Hiccup, and Toothless turned and stared at the three intruders.

"Hi Dad, Asta...Aries? What are you doing here." Hiccup asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"I've come to help you. I want to right my wrongs." She explained. "Drink this and you'll turn back into a dragon."

"What do you mean right your wrongs?" Hiccup asked tilting his head.

"Don't worry about it."

Hiccup stared at the vial the woman handed him, then back to her. Nodding he pulled the top off the vial and swallowed it. Pulling back he gaged before groaning. HIs whole body tingled all over before his body erupted in overwhelming burn.

Toothless watched in horror, as his mate writhed in pain. The teen screamed before falling silent. Toothless nudged him in an attempt to wake him up. Turning his attention away from Hiccup he growled angrily at Aries.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He growled. He knew it wouldn't help but yelling seemed to help a it.

"Now we wait. He's fine, he'll wake in a while. Stoick, Asta we should leave. Toothless will be getting very possessive if we don't"

Toothless was very happy that the three left. Grabbing the teen he pulled him against him, and cuddled against him.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Ember and Sora ran through the forest, trying to find there way home. It was considerably harder when you were a dense forest, 2. had no clue where they were, and 3. were injured.

Sora had got caught on his right wing while he was trying to help his brother. The dragons wing was being dragged at his side unfortunately leaving a trial right to them. Ember though hadn't been as lucky. The first attack had caught him. Astrid had thrown the ax down on the dragons tail cutting it off. The two had tried to protect each other but it had only served to get them hurt more.

"Ember c'mon," Sora whispered crawling into a small hole. Ember nodded and ran into the whole beside his brother.

"I want mommy and daddy." Ember whined pushing against his brothers side.

"I do to."

"You know you can't hide." Astrids rang from somewhere in front of the whole. Sora, and Ember could see her, and they hoped to every god out there she didn't. Unfortunately she did.

Lifting her blood soaked ax she threw it as hard as she cold at the two.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

A loud shriek woke Hiccup, causing him to let out his own cry. Jumping up he growled and looked around. The cry that had ultimately woke him caused him to be a little on edge but he soon shook it off when he looked around. He was in his room next to Toothless. Any remaining edginess was washed away the moment he heard Toothlesses cry, "Hiccup it worked!" Hiccup stared at Toothless, then down at himself. Sure enough instead of seeing his normal body he saw his black dragon body.

Hiccup looked at Toothless exitedly. Jumping up he tackled Hiccup, and nizzled him affectionaltly. "It worked I'm back, I'm back!"

"Yes it did!" The dragon licked Hiccup happily. "We need to find Sora, and Ember!"

Hiccup nodded, and the two jumped out the window, only to be greated by Sora running into the Berk, a train of blood following him. Hiccup-having him mother instics kick in full force, ran to meet his baby.

"Mommy! Mommy! Ember!" Sora cried as he ran to meet his parents.

"Sora, love, whats wrong?" Hiccup asked licking his sons head.

"She came at us...she got him. She got him!"

"She? who's she?" Toothless growled.

"Astrid!"

Hiccup had never felt so angry. his vision went red. Anger, and sadness filled him. Hiccup let a pained roar before running into the forest at full speed. Toothless watched Hiccup run, before pushing Sora to softer ground. Once he got Sora settled around, he would go after Hiccup.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Hiccup ran as fast as possible. It seemed as if anger fueled him, driving him, and pushing him to go faster. The stench of blood filled the air. Hiccup followed the harsh scent, and trail of blood till he came to a small den that had the strongest smell. Hiccup slowed to a walk as he peered into the den.

Hiccup gasped in horror, as he spotted the black figure of his son, in the pool of blood. Crawling in as far as he could he nudged Ember softly in an attempt to get him up. The human part of him knew Ember was already gone, but the dragon in him wanted to stay with him in hopes that he would get up.

"Ember?"

Nothing.

"Ember?"

Still nothing.

Hiccup sat calling to his son for more than 2 hours. He was finally pulled out of his 'trance' when Toothless came and nudged his side. "Hiccup he's gone." The larger dragon whined.

"He can't be." Hiccup whimpered. He knew he had to snap out of it. He would have time to morn his son later. "How's Sora."

"His wings going to be messed up. I don't think he's going to fly very well, or at all. But he'll live."

Hiccup nodded. "Well then lets go hunting." 


	22. Chapter 22

Cat and Mouse

The usual sunny sky had become dark, and cloudy. An eerie silence had seemed to take over the island. The sound of the waves that broke against the dock, and shore was to loud, and out of place in the silence. The normally loud, and energetic energy of Berk was reduced to a low murmur. The dragons that could usually be spotted everywhere through out Berk were no where to be seen. All had taken to hiding in the training-ground-turned-dragon-nest. It seemed as if they knew something bad had or was about to happen, so they his not wanting to be caught when what ever blew up.

In the forest Hiccup, and Toothless stalked around the forest mapping out the forest so they would be able to navigate with ease. Even though they knew the forest well, they really took the time to figure it all out, finding all the possible hiding spots. Toothless was amazed at how dragon Hiccup looked. It was almost as if he had pushed all the human in him down, and was working with his dragon instincts. Toothless was be a lier if he said he wasn't worried about Hiccup. The normally happy teen looked about ready to kill...and that just wasn't like him.

It was just after night fall when the two finished mapping the forest. Hiccup was a bit more on edge than he had been earlier. While they were mapping they had come across Astrid, Ruff, and Tuff. They had just been talking but Hiccup had wanted to attack then. It had taken some convincing but Toothless finally convinced Hiccup that they should wait till they had the cover of night. It had clearly caused Hiccup pain, having to leave the murderous bitch, but deep inside he knew that waiting for night would be much better and easier.

So now in the cover of darkness the two dragons slunk towards the camp hiding in the shadows. Toothless could sense the excitement in Hiccup as they neared the fire lit campsite. As they neared the two slowed down to a crawl so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Even after Toothless stopped Hiccup crawled up a bit further in an attempt to hear what the teens were saying.

"So are you going to tell us where you were all after noon?" Ruff asked, her voice not holding the least bit of interest.

Astrid looked over at Ruff and smiled. "Hunting." Astrid chuckled. "I didn't catch anything though."

"Hmm, by the looks of your ax, I'd say you did catch something." Tuff said pointing at her ax. "Where is it?"

"Oh...um, It got away. It was a deer. I didn't want to go looking for it so I came back. " Astrid lied.

"Sounds like you just lost us a good meal. Wow Astrid, smooth." Ruff said shaking her head.

"Yeah, Really smooth." Tuff nodded.

Hiccup listened to the exchange his lip curling up as the three teens talked about this so carelessly. True Ruff, and Tuff didn't know about Ember, but it still hurt. After an hour the teens decided to call it a night. Hiccup listened to Ruff, and Tuffs loud snoring, as he watched the fire die down till there were only the dieing embers left...the irony

Slowly Hiccup emerged from the tree line, being careful not to step on Ruff, and Tuff. Toothless watched as Hiccup crawled over the top of Astrid baring his teeth and growling softly. Hiccup put on of his large paws on Astrids chest and pushed down till she coughed. Her eyes shot open, and she made an attempt to sit up, only to come face to face with an angry dragon. She gasped and squealed loud enough to wake Ruff, and Tuff up. The two jumped up about to attack when they saw the large figure that had Astrid pinned down. Even though they were more comfortable with dragons Hiccup was still the dragon expert and that dragon looked pissed. Glancing at each other they bother took a couple steps back, and swallowed hard.

"Guys get Toothless off me!" She cried at the twins.

"Toothless keep them away!" Hiccup barked.

Toothless growled and jumped out of the trees lines, and right in front of Ruff, and Tuff. At the light of the other dragon the two through their hands up to surrender. Toothless snorted and began pacing in front of the two.

"Astrid...I don't think that's Toothless."Tuff called not taking his eyes off the pacing dragon. "I think this one is Toothless. The one that's got you is Hiccup!"

"Hiccup?" Astrid screamed fear washing over her, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HICCUP?"

"Well he's the only Night Furry with three legs." Ruff called.

Astrid looked from Hiccup, to Ruff and back again. Hiccup chuckled before puffing a gust of hot smoke in her face. Hiccup took his paw of her, and gestured for her to run. Astrid stared at him for a second-deciding to not look a gifted horse in its mouth-before rolling over, and running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Astrid what did you do?" Ruff called after her.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

Astrid ran through the forest panic, and adrenaline pushed her to go faster. She could hear Hiccup behind her, his uneven trot a dead give away. This had become a game to him, and in this game of cat and mouse Hiccup would humor her and let her run, thinking she'd gotten away, then after she felt safe he would tackle hard. On many of these tackles it felt like he was going to brake her in half but he never did. After he tackled her he would jump off and prance back into the darkness only to do it again later.

It had been a while since Hiccup had tackled her and she was starting to get a bit paranoid. She knew he was behind her but the question was where? Shaking her head she pushed herself to move knowing his was drawing her into a sense of security. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she almost didn't hear Hiccup growl. Hiccups large paws landed on her shoulders, and pushed her down. The dragon chuckled before jumping off her and dashing back into the forest. Sitting up, Astrid groaned as pain shot through her legs. The pain was greater in her legs when she stood up but he needed to find someplace safe to hide.

Glancing back she took off in the direction of Berk. even though she was worried about going back she knew she would be safe there. She had almost reached Berk when a purplish, blue ball of fire hit a tree right over head, blowing a large chunk of the tree away.

Astrid spun around her eyes wide. Before it had just been catch, and release, but now she knew Hiccup meant business. Bright emerald eyes, and a wide wicked grin were the only things that shown from the shadows. Astrid shuddered before turning and dashing out of the forest line, and into Berk. Hiccup snarled, and dashed after her shooting flaming balls of death at her.

Astrid made it into Berk only barely dodging one of Hiccups fireballs. Once in Berk the sound of Hiccups fireballs stopped completely. Angry screeches could be heard coming from the outskirts of town, which caused every viking in the village to come out of their houses, and see what the commotion was about.

Stoick was one of the last on the scene. and by the time he arrive there was already a large crowd around Astrid. The large viking pushed his way through till he saw the cause of the commotion. Astrid was on her hands and knees panting and trembling.

"What is she doing here?" He asked angrily.

"I dunno Stoick." Snotlout said glancing from Stoick, to Astrid. "She came running in like something was chasing her. Hiccup, or Toothless seems to be really upset about something though. Listen." The low murmur died as everyone listened to the angry cries of a Night Furry till it abruptly stopped.

Stoick turned his stare at the teen who was still having trouble catching her breath. Stoick watched angrily as the teen took several deep breaths. It took her a few minutes but she finally straightened up, and glanced around nervously at the surrounding vikings.

"What are you doing here?" Stoick growled.

Astrid swallowed hard, and glanced at the outskirts of the village, where she was sure Hiccup was prowling, before looking back at Stoick. "You need to hide me." She whispered.

"Why would I hide you?" Stoick scoffed.

"Because," she said, her voice taking on a frantic tone, "He's coming. He's going to kill me."

"Who?"

"The dragon. Both of them I dunno. Please just hide me."

"Beside the obvious why would they want to kill you so bad. They haven't come looking for you yet so you must have done something to piss them off." Stoick muttered flashing her a worried look. "So Astrid what did you do this time?"

"Nothing...I didn't do anything." As Astrid finished a loud angry screech came from somewhere outside the village.

"That tells another story." Stoick chuckled. "So lets tell the truth this time."

Astrid stared up at Stoick fear, and desperation in her eyes. She couldn't tell them. They would give her to Hiccup for sure. "I swear I didn't do anything."

"You can NOT be serious Astrid." Tuffs voice sounded from somewhere inside the crowd. "Hiccups seriously out for blood."

"Yeah. We almost got killed trying to get back to Berk. You had to have done something to make him this mad." Ruff added.

Astrid stared at the group. There was no way to get out of this. Her world was shaking, and her breathing became shallow. She knew the best option would be to confess but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Tears spilled down the side of her face, and she stared down at here hands. "I was just so mad! I couldn't help it. They were there. They wouldn't have been able to escape anyways. I killed him. I killed it. That thing...I killed it."

"What did you kill?" Stoick asked confused, and worried.

Astrid stared up at Stoick her lips trembling. She opened her mouth to answer but rather than a reply a scream came out. Everyone turned and gasped as Hiccup, and Toothless walked out of the shadow and towards Astrid hate shining in there eyes. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 12

At the sight of Hiccup, and Toothless every viking that had been standing around Astrid took a few steps away. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. A low and angry growl came from Hiccup as he got closer.

Astrid would have run but she seemed to be frozen in place. Hiccup might have finished her if it wasn't for Aries. "Hiccup, when I met you I would never have guessed you would be a murderer."

Hiccup flinched slightly, before regaining himself and growling at the woman.

"Who or what did she kill to make you so mad?" She asked in the same hushed tone. "I see you have your mate, your father is unharmed...so who."

Hiccup hadn't told her about Sora, and Ember so she wouldn't have know about them. Letting out a low whine Hiccup let his head sag. The wound was still so fresh that just the mention of Ember made all the sadness wash back.

Toothless growled and stepped forwards glaring daggers at Aries, and Astrid. "She killed our son." Toothless growled.

Aries stared at Hiccup and Toothless before staring down at Astrid. "Thor help you child...I fear you may not last the night."

"WHAT! What's going on? How can you understand what they're saying? Aries what in the name of Thor are you talking about?"

"She killed one of your 'grandchildren'." Aries said not looking up from the ground. "They have every right to be upset."

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

She wasn't safe. Not even Berk was safe. She was stupid for thinking it would be. She had know they would find out. But she went anyways. Jumping behind a tree she only dodged a fire ball. The only down side to having dodged it was the landing.

After being chased out of Berk Hiccup had shot a fireball at her arm. She had thought she cleared it till the searing pain stopped her in her tracks. Now her arm hung uselessly as she scrambled to push herself up.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE-

It had been about an hour since Hiccup and Toothless had started up their search again. The two had separated and now Hiccup watched as Astrid ran in circles. From his perch on a rock he could see her fear getting the best of her. In her panic she must not have realized it. Chuckling softly he began his descent down the tree. When he finally reached the ground he waited for Astrid to come around the corner.

The girl ran around the corner and skidded to a halt at the sight of Hiccup. Hiccup laughed before jumping at Astrid and grabbed her by the leg. Astrid screamed, and began kicking an thrashing in an attempt to get away. Growling in annoyance he bit down harder surprised to here a sickening crunch.

Astrid's scream gave Hiccup a small amount of satisfaction. Smiling Hiccup shook his head as hard and as fast as he could. For a few seconds he could feel Astrid's weight until it just seemed to disappear.

Looking at Astrid he was almost shocked to see most of her leg gone. He stared at Astrid as she screamed. Huffing he grabbed her other leg and pulled her closer. He was going to enjoy this as long as he could.

-APPERENTLYIAMALINE

Hiccup trotted into the village followed close by Toothless. At the sight of the two dragons people ran for cover. The only people that didn't hide were Stoick-who gave Hiccup a sad look-and Aries. Not even stopping Hiccup and Toothless ran up the wall and into Hiccups room where Sora, was sleeping. Hiccup smiled and trotted to his baby. Toothless smiled and walked over and curled around his family. 


End file.
